


Une question en l'air et une réponse adaptée

by histoirede (liquidN), Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi never sleeps, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou's Emo Mode, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Greyromantic Akaashi Keiji, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, Akaashi va trop loin pour empêcher son capitaine de déprimer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi garde sa cuillère en bouche un long moment. La crème glacée a largement fini de couler au fond de sa gorge, mais il ne bouge toujours pas, le coude bloqué en l'air. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Non, à la réflexion, il est assez certain d'avoir entendu correctement, car aux dernières nouvelles, son audition était assez parfaite. Ce doit plutôt être que la phrase est trop saugrenue. Complètement, carrément, et même totalement saugrenue.

Non… ?  
\- Non, oublie ça, désolé ! Tu veux une autre glace ?  
\- J'ai à peine entamé celle-ci, Bokuto-san…, répond Akaashi à voix basse, en retirant lentement la cuillère de sa bouche pour la replonger dans son sundae caramel.

Alors ainsi, il est censé faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu du tout. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas exactement son fort. Il est plutôt le genre de garçon à réfléchir trois fois plus longtemps que la moyenne à n'importe quel problème posé. Certainement pas à éluder les questions qu'il se pose et changer de sujet sans prévenir. Le genre de type à parler et agir sans réfléchir, c'est précisément Bokuto.  
\- Tu n'as pas tort. Elle est bonne, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Je suppose que le vôtre a sensiblement le même goût, puisqu'on a pris la même… Bokuto-san, j'ai entendu votre question.  
\- Je t'assure que je n'avais pas prévu de te la sortir !  
\- Quand vous m'avez proposé ce rendez-vous ?

Bokuto se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de trifouiller le col de son tee-shirt.  
\- Voilà. Et ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est juste une sortie, comme d'habitude.  
\- D'habitude, quand on va manger un morceau au McDo, vous ne me proposez pas de sortir avec vous.  
\- Je t'ai dit d'oublier ça, Akaashi ! reprend Bokuto en rigolant. Il avale un peu de sa boisson et mâchonne un bon moment le haut de sa paille.

C'est lui tout craché, ça. Toujours prêt à mettre les pieds dans le plat sans songer aux répercussions. Sauf que Akaashi voudrait bien les sortir tous les deux de cette situation bizarre, parce qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement de se sentir mal à l'aise en présence de son sempai. Il fixe d'un regard absent sa glace en train de fondre et réfléchit un bon moment à ce qu'il est supposé faire.  
\- Tu viens tôt demain ? 

Il n'est pas amoureux de lui. Enfin, pas qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, en tous les cas. Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est que de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un.  
\- Au gymnase, je veux dire.

Bokuto et lui sont amis, pour ce qu'il en pense. Ils sortent volontiers le soir ensemble, manger une crêpe, jouer en salle d'arcade, ou se retrouvent chez l'un ou l'autre à l'occasion. Ce genre de choses leur est déjà arrivé un bon nombre de fois. Et Akaashi apprécie cela parce que ça donne un peu de piquant à sa vie sociale d'ordinaire assez désertique.  
\- Tu as décidé de m'ignorer ?...

Qu'est-ce que Bokuto peut bien trouver à un garçon aussi mou que lui ? Est-ce qu'on n'est pas supposé être attiré par quelqu'un qui nous ressemble ? A vrai dire, il n'a jamais réfléchi à la question. Il est peut-être totalement à côté de la plaque. Et puis Bokuto lui a juste demandé de sortir avec lui. Il ne lui a pas dit qu'il l'aimait, ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il a peut-être juste envie de tester quelque chose ?  
\- Vraiment, oublie ça, d'accord ? On va se voir un film ?

Ce ne doit d'ailleurs pas être si terrible de sortir avec un ami. Si ça se trouve, ça ne changerait même rien à leur relation.   
\- Ok, maintenant je commence à baliser.

Akaashi relève la tête et considère un moment l'expression sur le visage de Bokuto. Il le connait un peu trop pour ne pas le comprendre tout de suite ; son sempai est en train de déprimer.  
\- Désolé, Bokuto-san, je réfléchissais... Je n'ai pas suivi ce que vous disiez.

S'il ne répond rien à sa question, Bokuto va tergiverser pendant des jours, s'en vouloir d'avoir demandé ça. Il ne va peut-être plus oser le regarder en face. S'il lui dit non, il ira peut-être s'enterrer dix pieds sous terre de honte, n'assistera plus aux entrainements, ou pire, fera acte de présence et jouera comme un manche. Et il déprimera, encore un peu plus. S'il lui dit oui… Akaashi n'est pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il se passera s'il lui dit oui. Sans doute pas grand-chose. Et ainsi, il suppose que le moral de Bokuto ne lui tombera pas dans les chaussettes. Ça vaut sans doute le coup d'essayer. Pour le bien de l'équipe. Il n'a clairement pas envie d'être responsable de leurs futurs échecs si leur pointu devient misérable.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous voulez que je sorte avec vous ?  
\- … Ca me plairait bien, répond finalement Bokuto d'une voix plus sérieuse. Désolé si tu trouves ça bizarre.  
\- Pas particulièrement, répond Akaashi. Enfin, pas si vous dites ça parce que je suis un garçon et que vous aussi. Je m'en fiche pas mal.

La question n'a jamais été là, mais autant clarifier les choses. Bokuto expire si profondément que Akaashi a l'impression qu'il ne compte plus jamais reprendre sa respiration.  
\- Ben mince ! Ça me soulage grave…  
\- En tout cas, je veux bien.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez entendre ?  
\- Carrément… Enfin, à la base, la question m'a totalement échappée ! Ça fait trois mois que je me demande comment te dire ça, je commence à mettre une croix dessus, et puis je parle trop vite, je m'attends à un méchant râteau et… t'es sérieux, là ?  
\- Mmh.  
\- Oh… Ok. Merci. Enfin je veux dire, c'est vraiment génial…

Un immense sourire se dessine sur le visage de Bokuto, et Akaashi parvient à se convaincre qu'il a fait le bon choix.


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto ferme les yeux, se remémore la phrase exacte d'Akaashi.  
"Je veux bien.", avait dit son passeur, seulement quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Bokuto sent ses joues se colorer, son cœur battre plus fort et il attrape son téléphone.  
'Merci d'avoir dit oui.', écrit-il à Akaashi, ne pouvant empêcher un immense sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres en pensant à lui.  
  
Bokuto est capable de dire précisément le moment où il est tombé amoureux d'Akaashi.  
Il venait de lui faire une passe, Bokuto avait fait un méga smash de la mort qui tue, et ils avaient gagné le match qu'ils étaient en train de disputer. A ce moment, Bokuto s'était tourné vers Akaashi, ce dernier lui avait souri légèrement et il avait eu "la" révélation : il était amoureux.  
  
Il avait failli lui dire tout de suite.  
Il l'aurait d'ailleurs dit tout de suite s'il n'avait pas fallu saluer l'équipe adverse, puis avoir le débriefing de fin de match (sa déclaration aurait peut-être eu sa place dans le débriefing de fin de match, d'ailleurs, on ne tombe pas souvent amoureux au milieu d'un match, ça valait peut-être la peine d'en parler, s'était dit Bokuto).

Au final, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire après le match, et de jour en jour, la perspective d'avouer ses sentiments lui paraissait de plus en plus risquée : si jamais Akaashi n'était pas content de la nouvelle, il ne lui ferait peut-être plus de passe (ou moins, en tout cas), et ça, ce n'était très clairement pas une perspective qui lui plaisait.

 

Il s'était donc tu (enfin, autant que Bokuto était capable de se taire), et avait taché de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour ne penser qu'au volley-ball !

Après tout, c'était sa dernière année de lycée. Il allait être le plus fort, être recruté dans l'équipe du Japon, faire grimper son lycée sur la première marche du podium !  
Mais jouer au volley impliquait Akaashi, et voir Akaashi impliquait d'avoir le cœur qui battait plus vite, et de vouloir avouer ses sentiments. Il avait été à la fois déterminé à ne rien dire et tenté à de nombreuses reprises de faire sa déclaration.  
Au final, c'est complètement par erreur qu'il avait fini par demander à Akaashi de sortir avec lui.  
  
Bokuto est brusquement sorti de sa rêverie par le bruit de son téléphone qui vibre, indiquant qu'il vient de recevoir un mail.  
  
'Bonne nuit, Bokuto-san.', a répondu Akaashi et Bokuto se laisse tomber à la renverse sur son lit.  
Il a le meilleur petit ami du monde.  
Non.  
Ça ne va pas. Il faut que ce soit lui le meilleur petit ami du monde, sinon Akaashi finira par se lasser et aller voir ailleurs.  
'Je serai le meilleur petit ami du monde !', envoie Bokuto.  
  
Quelques minutes passent et Bokuto se demande si Akaashi est déjà allé se coucher.  
Ou peut-être doute-t-il de ce qu'a dit Bokuto ?  
C'est vrai qu'il n'est déjà pas le meilleur pointu du Japon alors qu'il joue au volley depuis des années... il n'a peut-être pas l'entraînement qu'il faut pour être d'ores-et-déjà le meilleur dans une activité qu'il n'a jamais pratiquée par le passé.  
Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'avancer si vite.  
  
'Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux.', finit par répondre Akaashi.  
  
Oui, voilà ! Quelle bonne idée !  
Il va faire de son mieux, et son mieux est quand même en général plutôt pas mal, et Akaashi sera fier de son petit ami.  
Il le regardera avec amour, attrapera sa main, lui dira quelque chose comme "Vous êtes le meilleur, Bokuto-san" et ce sera le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
A égalité avec le jour où ils gagneront le tournoi de printemps.  
Ou alors les deux pourraient tomber le même jour !  
  
Totalement excité à cette perspective, Bokuto relit le message d'Akaashi, se rend compte que l'avant-dernier lui souhaitait une bonne nuit.  
Un bon petit ami ne doit très clairement pas empêcher son copain de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il écrit donc 'Merci ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi !' et éteint son portable.  
  
Il voudrait déjà être le lendemain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Il a peut-être un problème. 

Akaashi croit tomber des nues en réalisant qu'il a tout de même réussi à croire que dire "oui" ne changerait pas grand chose à leur relation. A présent, quelques heures à peine après être rentré chez lui, il se rend compte qu'il était totalement à côté de la plaque. 

Bokuto semble terriblement enthousiaste et beaucoup trop optimiste à son goût. Et son capitaine a beau être une personne enthousiaste et débordante d'énergie, d'ordinaire, c'est toujours en raison de quelque chose d'assez concret. Là, Akaashi se rend compte qu'il est tout bêtement heureux d'avoir un petit-ami.

Et ce petit-ami, c'est donc censé être lui. Allongé sur son lit, son portable levé au-dessus de sa tête, Akaashi sent une pointe de culpabilité lui serrer le ventre. Est-ce qu'il a répondu trop vite ? Dans quel genre de situation a t-il fichu les pieds ?

Akaashi rédige un message un peu vague mais gentil (il espère) à l'intention de Bokuto, verrouille son mobile et laisse tomber son bras sur le côté du lit. L'appareil glisse lentement de sa main, et le garçon plaque son bras libre sur ses yeux. La situation promet d'être beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, et Akaashi n'aime pas ça.

Quand il le voit le lendemain, à l'entrainement du matin, Akaashi le salue comme il a l'habitude de le faire.  
\- Bonjour, Bokuto-san.  
\- Salut ! répond immédiatement l'autre garçon avec un immense sourire. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as eu mon email ce matin ?  
\- Oui, mais juste à l'instant, pardon, je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie dans mon sac.

Bokuto envoie sans prévenir le ballon qu'il tient dans les mains à Sarukui, et ce dernier lui renvoie dans la foulée.  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour te débarrasser, je suis en train de servir, et j'ai déjà un ballon !  
\- Vous voulez qu'on s'y mette ? demande Akaashi en indiquant le ballon du doigt.  
\- Ouais ! s'écrit Bokuto. Je voulais t'embarquer à l'écart, mais ça peut attendre.

A l'écart, comme dans "Tu es mon petit-ami, donc je compte te prendre la main là où personne ne nous voit" ? 

Pendant la demi-heure qui suit, Akaashi est bien certain qu'il lance le ballon n'importe comment. Impossible d'être présent à 100%. Il fixe le moindre changement d'expression sur le visage du pointu, interprète du mieux qu'il le peu chacun des regards qu'il lui adresse, et se rend finalement compte que ses interrogations ne le mènent nulle part. Bokuto a presque l'air comme d'habitude. Et il ne lui fait aucune remarque sur le fait que ses passes sont loin d'être parfaites.  
\- Aaaaaah c'était bon ! Vivement l'entrainement de ce soir ! Akaashi, ce soir tu fais quoi après ?  
\- Je n'ai rien prévu de particulier, répond Akaashi en faisant rebondir son ballon au sol. Est-ce qu'il devrait lui proposer de sortir ?  
\- Tu viens chez moi, alors ?

Il n'est certainement pas calé en relations de couple. Mais s'il est maintenant officiellement le petit-ami de son capitaine, à quoi est-il supposé devoir s'attendre en mettant les pieds chez lui ? Akaashi se baffe mentalement. Trois mois. Bokuto a attendu trois mois pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Forcément, cela signifie quelque chose. Forcément cela veut dire que ce n'était pas une demande en l'air, et qu'il doit avoir des sentiments pour lui.  
\- On peut prendre un truc à bouffer au combini et se regarder un film !

Il aurait sans doute dû dire non. Tout va forcément basculer, et Akaashi n'est pas sûr de vouloir être là quand Bokuto voudra amorcer... quelque chose.  
\- Bokuto-san, je ne sais pas pour le moment. Est-ce qu'on peut en reparler tout à l'heure ?  
\- On peut aussi aller se mater un film au cinéma ! 

C'est sans doute une meilleure option, en effet. Sauf que la promiscuité et le noir sont des éléments dangereux à prendre en considération... En levant les yeux vers Bokuto, qui le précède vers les vestiaires, Akaashi tente de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. C'est toujours le même Bokuto qui lui propose de passer la soirée avec lui. Le garçon avec qui il apprécie de passer du temps depuis deux ans, le mec cool et adorable qui est avant tout son ami. Il n'a pas envie de se mettre à flipper de se retrouver seul avec lui. Et surtout, il n'a pas envie d'agir bizarrement avec lui, pour ne pas lui voler sa bonne humeur. Est-ce que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle il a dit "oui", à la base ? Le bien-être de son capitaine ?

Akaashi secoue la tête et se focalise sur cette idée.  
\- Un cinéma, ça peut être bien, oui, Bokuto-san. 

Il aura toujours la journée pour tergiverser tout seul.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Hey hey hey ! Devinez qui a un petit copain !, clame Bokuto en rentrant dans sa salle de classe.  
  
La moitié de ses camarades l'ont déjà entendu se plaindre de son amour impossible pour Akaashi, et son entrée est donc plus que remarquée. Takahashi, son voisin de classe, le regarde d'ailleurs de manière totalement incrédule.  
  
\- Vraiment ? Il a dit oui ?  
\- Hm ! Et ce soir, j'ai même un rendez-vous !, crâne Bokuto en sortant ses affaires de classe de son sac.  
\- Et ben, vous ne perdez pas de temps...  
\- Je l'emmène au cinéma. Je vais être le meilleur petit ami du monde., explique Bokuto, particulièrement fier.  
\- ... si tu le dis.  
  
Leur professeur principal rentre dans la salle de classe, et Bokuto n'a pas le temps de demander à Takahashi des conseils sur ce qu'il faut faire pour être le meilleur petit ami possible. Après tout, son voisin de classe a déjà eu au moins trois copines, il aurait probablement pu lui donner un truc ou deux.  
En fait, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'inviter Akaashi dès le premier jour. Et s'il fait n'importe quoi ? Si son petit ami se met à le détester ?  
Il aurait sûrement dû s'entraîner d'abord.  
  
La matinée passe rapidement, Bokuto oubliant ses soucis quand son attention se reporte sur ses cours. Il a promis à ses parents de faire de son mieux cette année, et il ne compte pas les décevoir. Quand arrive la pause de midi, alors que Bokuto s'apprête à demander des conseils à Takahashi, il remarque une silhouette qu'il connaît bien à l'entrée de sa classe.  
\- Bokuto-san., appelle Akaashi depuis la porte de la classe, ne se permettant peut-être pas de rentrer dans une salle de classe de 3e année sans y être invité.  
  
Bokuto se lève, vient à sa rencontre, et un sifflement se fait entendre, suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un applaudissement. Bokuto se sent légèrement rougir à l'attention.  
\- Ne me dites pas que toute votre classe est déjà au courant., dit Akaashi en levant les sourcils.  
\- Euuuuuh..., répond Bokuto. Je...  
  
Akaashi pousse un léger soupir, et Bokuto remarque que les doigts du garçon se contractent sur la boîte à bentô qu'il tient à la main.  
\- Tu venais pour manger avec moi ?, demande Bokuto pour changer de sujet. Il note dans un coin de sa tête qu'apparemment, dire à tout le monde qu'il est en couple n'était pas une chose à faire.  
\- ... si ça vous dit.  
\- Hm ! Oui ! Tu veux manger où ?  
  
Akaashi semble se concentrer très fort sur cette simple question.  
Peut-être que lui aussi essaie d'être le meilleur petit ami possible et qu'il est en train de se demander l'endroit qui serait le plus approprié ?  
  
\- Dans la cour ?, finit par proposer Akaashi et Bokuto attrape son déjeuner pour suivre Akaashi dans les couloirs.  
\- ... je suis désolé.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- D'avoir... d'avoir dit à ma classe que j'avais un copain. C'était..., commence Bokuto, mais il ne voit pas trop en quoi ce n'était pas bien.  
\- ... un peu rapide. Et indélicat., explique Akaashi, comprenant très clairement que Bokuto sèche sur le sujet.  
  
Le garçon s'assied au pied d'un arbre, les bancs étant déjà tous occupés, et Bokuto vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
\- Pardon.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, Bokuto-san. C'est juste que c'est... nouveau pour moi, vous comprenez ?  
  
Bokuto se contente de hocher la tête.  
Il faut qu'il arrête de décevoir Akaashi.  
  
\- Oui, je, pardon, c'est aussi nouveau pour moi, tu sais..., avoue-t-il, légèrement embarrassé. N'hésite pas à me dire si je ne me débrouille pas bien. Si tu m'aides, je suis sûr que je peux y arriver !  
  
Akaashi se met à rire doucement, et Bokuto se sent fondre à ce son, même s'il ne sait pas trop pourquoi Akaashi rit.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas du volley-ball, Bokuto-san.


	5. Chapter 5

Il adore aller au cinéma. Il aime passer du temps avec son capitaine. Et la bonne humeur de Bokuto le met en général de bonne humeur aussi. Ce devrait être suffisant pour qu'Akaashi soit motivé à l'idée d'un rendez-vous avec Bokuto. Ceci dit, quelle approche serait la meilleure ? 

Akaashi cale son menton dans sa main et tourne la page de son cahier d'histoire. Il écrit en gros "Etre en couple" au milieu de la feuille blanche, entoure le mot trois fois et en fait partir plusieurs flèches. Il écrit rapidement toutes les associations qui lui viennent à l'esprit : "Discuter", "Passer du temps ensemble", "Etre collés", "S'embrasser", "Se balader en se donnant la main", "Se dire qu'on s'aime", "S'écrire", "Coucher ensemble", "Avoir des enfants", "Etre romantique", "Penser à l'autre", "Manger ensemble". Un certain nombre de flèches se rajoutent au fur et à mesure qu'Akaashi se creuse la tête pour noter tout ce qu'il a pu voir, entendre, constater autour de lui ou dans les fictions qu'il connait. Il rajoute "Avoir l'air stupide", "Partir en week-end", "Cacher des choses à ses parents" et "Parler tout le temps de l'autre à ses copains" en fixant des yeux un garçon de sa classe qui colle tout à fait à ces derniers points, pour ce qu'il en entend régulièrement. "Se faire plaquer", se rajoute à sa liste, mais Akaashi rature les mots rapidement. Ça n'a pas de lien direct avec ce qui l'intéresse. "Tromper l'autre" lui vient à l'esprit aussi, mais il ne prend pas la peine de l'écrire. C'est à des années lumières de ses intentions et il a d'ailleurs toujours trouvé ce dernier point extrêmement malhonnête et stupide.

Il ne sait par contre pas si cet exercice peut lui servir concrètement. Akaashi soupire et commence à noter des croix à côté de ce qui lui semble leur correspondre : discuter et passer du temps ensemble, définitivement. S'écrire et manger ensemble, cela ne changera pas grand-chose. Manger ensemble… Ils le font régulièrement le soir, mais très rarement au lycée. Akaashi entoure ces mots-là et se décide à retrouver Bokuto dans sa classe le midi pour déjeuner. Ce sera un bon départ. Quant au reste… Il y a clairement deux trois choses qui ne leur correspondent pas, deux trois autres que Akaashi n'est absolument pas prêt à envisager (il ne cache quasiment rien à sa mère et ne compte pas commencer, et il déteste avoir l'air stupide). Pour ce qui est du reste… Tenir la main de Bokuto ? Pourquoi pas, il n'a rien contre. S'embrasser… C'est tout de suite un cran au-dessus. Est-ce que ça ferait plaisir à son capitaine s'il faisait ça ? Ce ne doit pas être bien sorcier, et puis Akaashi n'a rien contre le contact physique. Il pourrait tenter ça. Potentiellement. 

Il retourne à son cours et écoute d'une oreille distraite son professeur leur causer d'une énième révolte, quelque part au dix-neuvième siècle. Il se demande à quel cours assiste son capitaine en ce moment, et si lui aussi pense à lui. "Penser à l'autre" est définitivement quelque chose qu'il peut faire, aussi.

Une heure plus tard, quand Akaashi se rend compte que tout le lycée (enfin, la classe de Bokuto) est déjà au courant pour eux deux, alors que lui-même n'est pas certain de ce que sous-entend pour le moment leur relation, il regrette de s'être retenu de poser des questions à son voisin de classe. Un peu plus tôt, en le voyant gribouiller frénétiquement sur son cahier, l'autre garçon avait compris qu'il était en couple et avait cherché à en savoir plus. Il faudra qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un, pour se sentir un peu mieux vis-à-vis de son capitaine.

Quand il arrive au gymnase, plus tard dans l'après-midi, seule l'une de leur manager est présente, occupée à trier les ballons.  
\- Ah, Akaashi ! Tu tombes bien, s'écrit Shirofuku en s'avançant vers lui. C'est vrai ce que Bokuto a raconté tout à l'heure ? T'as cédé à sa demande ?

Ok. Ça va peut-être simplifier les choses.  
\- Shirofuku-sempai… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez entendu.  
\- Genre "Heeeeeeey, Akaashi m'a dit ouiiiii !" ? Enfin, en gros. On ne l'a pas arrêté de la journée. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
\- Pas grand-chose. J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui.  
\- C'était vrai alors… Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas son genre de raconter n'importe quoi. Je peux avoir des détails ? Honnêtement, ça m'avait l'air un peu trop mielleux pour être réaliste de son point de vue à lui.   
\- Je peux vous parler sincèrement ? demande Akaashi en l'aidant avec les ballons. La jeune fille a toujours été très ouverte et disponible pour les membres du club. Elle est amie avec Bokuto depuis longtemps, elle pourrait être de bon conseil.  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Merci… En fait, comment dire… Il m'a donc demandé ça, hier. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir.  
\- Ca fait pourtant plusieurs mois qu'il te colle…  
\- Oh… ok. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout, pour ce genre de choses. Mais… en fait je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Vous voyez, je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Je ne l'aurais pas deviné…, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire entendu.  
\- Mais pas particulièrement dans ce sens-là. Je ne suis pas amoureux.  
\- Et tu sors avec lui. Ça ne me gêne pas, c'est assez normal, j'ai une amie qui a un copain dont elle n'est pas particulièrement amoureuse… Je me doute un peu de la réponse mais je te demande quand même, il est au courant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai vraiment rien dit.  
\- Tu devrais. Pourquoi tu as dit oui, alors ?  
\- J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui avant tout pour ne pas lui faire de peine, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.  
\- Ca c'est de l'abnégation…, murmure Shirofuku avec de grands yeux.  
\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça judicieux.  
\- Mmh… Ce que tu fais ne me regarde pas, par contre je ne sais pas si Bokuto va bien le prendre. Tu devrais vraiment lui expliquer. Et d'ailleurs, je veux bien que tu m'expliques aussi, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Tu sors avec quelqu'un pour ne pas lui faire de peine ?  
\- Non, enfin pas exactement. C'est mon ami, et… j'avais peur qu'il fasse du grand n'importe quoi sur le terrain si je lui disais non. Je m'en suis fait pour lui. Et…   
\- Hey hey hey ! résonne une voix de l'autre côté du gymnase.

Akaashi n'a pas fini ses explications. Il voulait ajouter autre chose. Que cela ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement d'être en couple avec Bokuto. Qu'il comptait faire de son mieux. Que ça pourrait aboutir à quelque chose. Et qu'il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie.


	6. Chapter 6

Bokuto a passé une super journée.  
Il a trop bien joué, il a eu la meilleure note de sa classe à la dernière interro de maths, Akaashi est venu manger avec lui à midi et il était trop adorable, et ce soir il a son premier rendez-vous officiel avec lui.  
A la sortie des vestiaires, Bokuto attend Akaashi et les deux lycéens se dirigent vers la gare ensemble.

\- Tu veux aller voir quoi ?, demande Bokuto en espérant secrètement qu'Akaashi serait motivé pour aller voir le dernier film de Dragon Ball Z.  
\- ... n'importe, vous pouvez choisir.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas difficile.  
\- On pourrait aller voir "La résurrection de F" ?  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Un film de Dragon Ball Z.  
\- Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais lu ou vu Dragon Ball, en fait.

Bokuto s'arrête dans l'instant, fait de grands yeux.  
\- HEIN ?  
\- Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, hein... juste que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion., avoue Akaashi.  
\- Je te les prêterai. Tu vas voir c'est trop bien., explique Bokuto en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide.  
\- En tout cas si le film vous tente, ça ne me pose pas de souci.  
\- Non, non, allons voir quelque chose qui te plaira. Tu aimes quel genre de films ?  
\- Un peu tout. Mais je pense que j'ai une petite préférence pour les thrillers et les films policiers.

Au final, ils se décident à aller directement au cinéma et à choisir sur place de ce qu'ils pourront aller voir. Akaashi appelle chez lui pour prévenir qu'il rentrera un peu tard ce soir, et Bokuto réalise qu'il devrait probablement en faire de même. Il envoie un mail à ses parents avant de regarder les affiches à l'entrée du cinéma.  
Vu les horaires, ils n'ont pas tellement de choix et se rabattent sur un film dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'a entendu parler. Ils choisissent des places dans le fond de la salle et quand la lumière se baisse, Bokuto sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite.  
C'est son premier rendez-vous.  
Avec le garçon qu'il aime.  
Il se sent encore plus excité qu'à son premier tournoi de volley.  
Ses mains doivent être complètement moites et il n'est pas sûr de vraiment suivre ce qu'il se passe à l'écran. Il aurait vraiment dû mieux se préparer. S'il ne suit pas le film, il ne pourra jamais faire la conversation après et qu'est-ce qu'Akaashi pensera de lui ?  
Alors qu'il essaie de son mieux d'écouter le film, il sent la main d'Akaashi se poser sur sa cuisse et sa respiration se coupe d'un coup.  
Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'Akaashi serait aussi entreprenant.  
C'est lui le plus âgé des deux, le capitaine, celui qui a fait sa demande, et c'est Akaashi qui prend les devants. C'est un peu la honte...  
Bokuto prend une longue inspiration et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il serait intelligent de faire dans une situation pareille. Il ne faut pas qu'il en fasse trop, mais il faut quand même qu'il montre aussi à Akaashi ses sentiments.  
Il finit par poser sa main sur celle qu'Akaashi a mis sur sa jambe (après l'avoir essuyée discrètement sur son t-shirt). Le contact est presque plus intimidant que celui de la main d'Akaashi sur sa cuisse car leurs peaux se touchent directement.  
Akaashi a la peau douce.   
Il pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours.  
Enfin, sauf pour jouer au volley.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrive de nouveau à se concentrer sur le film, arrive à mettre dans un coin de son cerveau l'excitation de la situation. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé à l'héroïne du film, mais la scène de poursuite en voiture est super cool, même s'il n'a aucune idée de qui poursuit qui et pourquoi.  
Le final le laisse totalement perplexe, et quand le générique commence, Bokuto sent Akaashi récupérer doucement sa main.  
La lumière se rallume et il sent que ses joues sont légèrement rouges. Il espère qu'Akaashi a passé un bon moment.

\- Vous avez bien aimé ?, demande Akaashi en se levant.

Bokuto n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il peut répondre à cette question. Il est sûr que le film était chouette, mais il sait déjà qu'il faudra qu'il le revoie pour s'en faire réellement un avis.

\- Et toi ?, demande-t-il pour essayer de noyer le poisson.  
\- Hm, c'était chouette. Le héros avait la classe. Il vous ressemblait un peu., dit Akaashi, les yeux légèrement baissés.

Bokuto sent sa poitrine se compresser. Il ne se souvient plus de comment était le héros, mais Akaashi vient de dire qu'il était classe. Après l'avoir touché pendant le film. Bokuto n'est pas sûr de comment il va se remettre d'autant d'émotions.

\- J'ai adoré venir au cinéma avec toi, en tout cas !  
\- ... ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on va ensemble au cinéma, Bokuto-san.  
\- Mais cette fois était encore mieux ! Merci de m'avoir accompagné !

Les deux lycéens quittent le cinéma et alors que Bokuto est en train d'imaginer ce que pourra être leur prochain rendez-vous, Akaashi reprend la parole.

\- Je suis content d'être venu. C'était chouette., dit Akaashi, avec un léger sourire. Mais il ne faut pas trop que je tarde, ma mère m'attend pour manger.  
\- Oh... d'accord. On marche ensemble jusqu'à la gare ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Les deux garçons se mettent à marcher et Bokuto se sent déjà triste à l'idée de quitter Akaashi. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à déprimer, il sent la main d'Akaashi attraper la sienne.  
Bokuto ne peut s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il se tourne vers son petit ami, cherche son regard. Akaashi a un sourire aux lèvres, les joues peut-être légèrement rosies. Bokuto ne peut s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Bokuto-san, c'est un peu douloureux.  
\- Ah, pardon !, s'excuse Bokuto en lâchant la main d'Akaashi.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me lâcher, juste... ne mettez pas toute votre force.  
\- Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois., annonce Bokuto en attrapant à nouveau les doigts d'Akaashi entre les siens.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Je suis rentré, signale Akaashi en claquant la porte.  
\- Salut mon chéri, l'accueille sa mère. Je suis aussi rentrée un peu tard mais je nous ai ramené des sushis. Ils étaient en promo au supermarché ! Tu as faim ?  
\- Oui.

Akaashi s'installe dans le canapé avec sa mère et cale un coussin dans son dos. Elle allume la télé et tous deux attrapent à manger en commentant le jeu stupide qui est diffusé. Akaashi meurt de faim et apprécie de se détendre un peu. Il est rentré d'humeur bizarre.  
\- Tu me racontes ? demande finalement sa mère. Vous avez vu quoi ?  
\- Un film d'action américain, plutôt sympa. Les personnages étaient attachants.  
\- Vous avez passé un bon moment, alors ?

Le matin même, il a raconté à sa mère que son capitaine lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et qu'il avait dit oui. Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails des raisons qui l'ont poussé à le faire.  
\- Oui, c'était très bien. Par contre, j'ai vraiment du mal à savoir ce qu'il a en tête... A un moment, il s'est mis à avoir ce tic terrible de bouger frénétiquement la jambe. Et tu vois, j'ai voulu l'arrêter pour me concentrer sur le film.  
\- Mmh.  
\- Alors du coup j'ai fait comme ça, explique t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de sa mère.  
\- Doucement, jeune homme. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, il te faut mon autorisation pour ce genre de choses !  
\- Maman... Enfin... je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais il m'a pris la main.  
\- Ca me semble assez logique. Cet animateur est complètement con..., commente sa mère en attrapant un autre sushi. 

Elle plie une jambe sous sa cuisse et il se passe quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne refasse attention à lui.  
\- Ca ne te semble vraiment pas logique ?

Akaashi hausse les épaules. Il suppose que Bokuto a eu envie de lui prendre la main, parce que c'est ce que font les gens amoureux.   
\- Peut-être, si. En tout cas, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je n'ai pas bougé.  
\- Pauvre garçon, tomber amoureux d'un garçon aussi lent...  
\- Maman !  
\- Je plaisante, Keiji. Mais tu sais, c'est normal de se tenir la main à votre âge. Moi quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter ton père, on était toujours collés l'un contre l'autre, au cinéma. On voyait rarement le film. Bon, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps...  
\- J'ai suivi le film, quand même. Il était sympa. Et puis on avait payé les places, ça aurait été dommage. J'ai quand même fini avec une crampe à l'épaule à force de rester immobile.

Sa mère éclate de rire et Akaashi regrette de ne pas être au moins un peu aussi décontracté qu'elle. Elle parle librement de tout, agit sans se soucier du regard des autres. Pas étonnant qu'il soit attiré par Bokuto, il lui ressemble drôlement en bien des sens. Il repense au moment où tous les deux ont marché vers la gare. Akaashi se sentait bien et à l'aise. Le contact avec la peau de son capitaine avait été agréable, alors il avait songé à recommencer. Et il avait trouvé ça chouette. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il aime être en couple avec lui ? Si cela implique d'aller au cinéma, de se donner la main et de continuer à jouer au volley ensemble, définitivement.  
\- Je suis assez fatigué, je vais aller dormir.  
\- Souhaite une bonne nuit à ton copain de ma part ! A demain mon chéri.  
\- Dors bien, maman.

En pyjama sur son lit, Akaashi lit les trois messages que Bokuto lui a envoyés durant la dernière heure.  
"C'était génial. Merci d'avoir passé cette soirée avec moi. Et de m'avoir pris la main. Tu es adorable !"  
"J'ai lu des critiques en ligne sur le film, tu n'es pas le seul à trouver le héros classe ! Bon, physiquement je ne lui ressemble pas du tout hein !!! Il est plus mignon que moi. Mais moins balèze"  
"Je voulais quand même vérifier que je racontais pas n'importe quoi, j'ai lu deux sites sur cet acteur, et clairement, il me bat pas en force brute !!!"

Akaashi sourit et s'imagine Bokuto en train de gigoter devant son écran. Il fixe la main qui a tenu la sienne un peu plus tôt et passe un doigt dessus. Il est quand même super heureux quand il passe du temps avec lui. Il a envie de le réinviter à sortir demain et d'avoir encore sa main dans la sienne.   
"Bokuto-san, je suis fatigué alors je ne pourrai pas vous écrire dix messages, mais j'ai passé une super soirée moi aussi. Je ne vais pas tarder à dormir."  
"Tu étais en train de manger ? Moi je viens de finir ! Je ne pense pas dormir tout de suite, je suis un peu trop excité ! Je vais me regarder un enregistrement de match !!"

Un deuxième email arrive avant qu’Akaashi ait fini de rédiger le suivant.  
"Pardon ! Je te laisse dormir. Je pense un peu trop à toi ! Bonne nuit. A demain !"  
"J'avais commencé à vous dire que oui, je venais de finir de manger et qu'on pouvait parler 5 minutes sans souci et puis j'ai vu votre second message."

Son téléphone sonne quatre secondes après le départ du dernier message.  
\- J'avais compris que tu dormais tout de suite ! Je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
\- Aucun souci, Bokuto-san...  
\- Tu as mangé quoi ?  
\- Sushis... On a pas pris le temps de faire à manger.  
\- La classe ! On mange jamais ça chez moi ! Faut que je vienne m'incruster chez toi !  
\- Vous pouvez venir demain, si vous voulez...  
\- ... Sérieux ?! Tu veux ? Extra, bien sûr, je viens ! 

Akaashi peut entendre le sourire de Bokuto à travers le téléphone et il sourit lui aussi. C'est vraiment agréable d'entendre son capitaine si joyeux. Il est heureux de constater l'effet qu'il lui fait.  
\- On se voit demain, alors.  
\- Ouais ! Je serai là à six heures !  
\- Ok, à six heures. Bokuto-san ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- ... En fait non, rien. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit !!! A demain !

Il a hâte de le revoir. Il a voulu lui dire ça. Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir hâte de le revoir quand ils se sont quittés moins de deux heures plus tôt et qu'ils se verront dans sept heures ? Akaashi se glisse dans son futon et éteint la lumière. Voilà un élément qu'il n'a pas inscrit sur sa liste.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Akaashi !!!

Bokuto est si heureux en voyant arriver son petit ami qu'il referme son casier avec un peu trop d'entrain.

\- Bonjour, Bokuto-san., répond Akaashi alors qu'il pose son sac à côté de son casier.  
\- Tu as bien dormi ??  
\- Hm. Pas vraiment assez, je crois.  
\- Moi non plus ! Je me suis réveillé vers 4 heures alors je suis venu très tôt mais le portail du lycée était fermé, en fait.

Bokuto avait été bien embêté de découvrir qu'avant 6 heures du matin il ne pouvait pas avoir accès au club. Il s'était retrouvé avec une heure à perdre, mais fort heureusement, il avait justement un sac avec 42 tomes de Dragon Ball avec lui.

\- Ah, mince. Je suis désolé pour vous., dit Akaashi en enlevant son t-shirt et Bokuto se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il a déjà vu Akaashi se changer des dizaines de fois, mais le contexte est totalement différent maintenant. Hier ils se sont tenus la main !  
Bokuto ne peut s'empêcher d'être embarrassé, mais il n'arrive pas non plus à détourner le regard. Akaashi finit par relever les yeux vers lui alors qu'il enfile un autre t-shirt pour l'entraînement et Bokuto se sent rougir encore plus.

\- ... ça ne va pas ?  
\- Je... Si ! Totalement ! On va s'entraîner ?  
\- Bokuto-san., dit Akaashi, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Je préfèrerais que vous soyez honnête avec moi. Surtout maintenant.

Bokuto entend bien le "surtout maintenant qu'on est un couple" que sous-entend Akaashi.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il doit dire ? C'est vrai qu'il préfère être honnête en règle générale, mais il a un peu peur de la réaction d'Akaashi.

\- ... tu ne te moqueras pas ?  
\- Un petit peu seulement, promis.  
\- Akaashi ! Tu n'es pas gentil !  
\- Je vous taquine, Bokuto-san. Vous êtes adorable quand vous faites cette tête.

Bokuto pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas rougir plus mais, si, apparemment.  
Il n'a jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie, à part la fois où il est entré dans un sauna.

\- Je... En fait je t'ai vu te changer et... et je me suis dit que tu étais beau., avoue-t-il en regardant ses chaussures.  
\- ...... oh., dit Akaashi, et quand Bokuto relève les yeux, il est content de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à rougir dans la pièce.

A ce moment-là, Konoha rentre dans le vestiaire en sifflant, mais s'arrête dès qu'il les voit.

\- Alors c'était pas des cracks ?, demande Konoha et Bokuto se demande si on peut mourir de trop rougir, parce qu'il est sûr que même ses orteils sont rouges, maintenant.  
\- C'est... c'est pas tes oignons, en tout cas ! Viens Akaashi, on va s'entraîner !!  
\- Bokuto-san, je n'ai pas mes protections. Et vous non plus., raisonne Akaashi et Bokuto se sent particulièrement bête alors que Konoha éclate de rire.  
\- Tu as bien du courage, Akaashi, dit Konoha en ouvrant son casier et Bokuto a juste envie de se morfondre dans un coin des vestiaires.

Si même leurs coéquipiers pensent qu'il ne fait pas un assez bon petit ami pour Akaashi, comment va-t-il y arriver ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec du courage, ça ne me change pas trop de d'habitude., répond Akaashi et Bokuto a envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Il est donc le seul à être complètement perturbé par le fait qu'Akaashi soit son petit ami ?  
Aaah, il a encore tout raté. Autant la journée d'hier était parfaite, autant il aurait dû se douter que celle-ci serait ratée dès qu'il avait trouvé le lycée fermé. Il aurait dû retourner se coucher pour au moins éviter l'embarrassement qu'il cause à Akaashi.

\- Bokuto-san, vos protections ?  
\- ... je n'ai plus envie de m'entraîner.

Akaashi et Konoha poussent un long soupir au même moment.

\- De toute façon vous vous amuserez plus sans moi., reprend Bokuto.  
\- C'est bon, Bokuto, je blaguais. Ne le prends pas comme ça.  
\- Manière, je suis nul. Au volley, et en tant que petit ami. J'aurais dû le savoir.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous n'êtes ni nul au volley, ni en tant que petit ami.  
\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.  
\- Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai. Je me faisais une joie de jouer avec vous ce matin.  
\- ...... c'est vrai ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Tu sais, moi aussi je me faisais une joie de jouer avec toi ! On est vraiment les meilleurs ensemble !

Akaashi lui tend ses genouillères, et Bokuto les attrape, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Attention, le niveau de niaiserie du club vient d'atteindre un niveau sans précédent..., commente Konoha, mais Bokuto préfère ne pas relever.

Il est juste jaloux parce qu'Akaashi et lui sont trop- mignons d'ensemble, d'abord.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand il consulte son téléphone à l'interclasse, Akaashi constate qu'il a reçu un email de Bokuto.  
"Merci de m'avoir consolé tout à l'heure ! On mange ensemble à midi ? Je peux passer te chercher !"

Bokuto et lui passaient déjà pas mal de temps ensemble avant, mais Akaashi a l'impression qu'à présent, ils sont rarement séparés, à part pendant les cours, et puis aussi la nuit. Est-ce que tous les couples sont comme ça ? Ca lui convient, pour sa part, en tout cas pour le moment. Manger en compagnie de son capitaine était plaisant la veille.  
"Je suis d'accord pour le déjeuner. J'ai un bento avec moi."

Il ne reçoit pas de réponse et suppose que les cours de Bokuto ont repris. Les deux heures suivantes passent un peu trop lentement à son goût, et Akaashi se lève rapidement pour attendre Bokuto dans le couloir, dès la fin de la matinée. Quand il l'aperçoit, Bokuto le rejoint à petites foulées.  
\- Tu m'accompagnes chercher un repas ? Comme je suis parti méga tôt ce matin, ma mère a pas eu le temps de me faire un bento ! Désolé, j'ai pas pu te prévenir !  
  
Ils ont dû attendre un bon moment avant que Bokuto n'arrive à acheter son propre bento, et la pause déjeuner est déjà bien avancée.  
\- Bokuto-san, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'aviez plus envie de jouer, tout à l'heure ? demande Akaashi en attrapant le dernier onigiri dans sa boîte à repas.

En général, le pointu déprime quand il râte une action. Il l'a rarement vu se mettre dans cet état en dehors du terrain, ou bien seulement pour une bonne raison. Là, il se demande quand même s'il n'y était pour quelque chose.  
\- Est-ce que c'est juste ce que Konoha-sempai a dit ? Ou bien est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ?  
\- C'était à cause de ce crétin ! Il est juste complètement jaloux ! répond Bokuto en basculant en arrière pour s'allonger dans l'herbe.  
\- Ca me rassure, alors.  
\- Pourquoi ? demande Bokuto en se redressant sur ses coudes.  
\- Je pensais que c'était un peu ma faute.  
\- Pas du tout ! Toi t'es adorable !  
\- ... Merci.

Akaashi n'a pas tout à fait l'habitude de ce genre de compliment. Il repense à l'attitude de Bokuto, ce matin dans les vestiaires. Il le trouve donc beau et adorable. Alors que concrètement, il ne fait pas grand chose. Il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation, sourit peu, et ne balance pas facilement des compliments.  
\- Bokuto-san, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez demandé de sortir avec vous ? demande t-il sans réfléchir.

C'est un peu tard pour faire marche arrière. Bon, au moins il en sera certain.  
\- Tu devines pas ? demande Bokuto au bout de quelques secondes.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux de moi ?  
\- En même temps tu es le mec le plus cool que je connaisse ! Et tes passes sont merveilleuses ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis pas tombé amoureux avant !!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a demandé ça, au juste ?... Akaashi ne trouve absolument rien à répondre. Il doit le remercier ? Il doit être flatté ? Forcément, flatté, il l'est. Mais aussi carrément pas à l'aise. Il ne sait pas comment rétorquer un truc gentil en étant tout à fait honnête. Parce que le genre de réponse qu'on fait à ce genre de déclaration, dans les films, c'est "Je t'aime aussi". Ou quelque chose du style.

Et Akaashi n'est pas un menteur.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous, vous êtes le meilleur pointu que je connaisse.

Mais je ne suis pas amoureux.  
\- Et vous êtes aussi cool. Et vraiment très classe.

Par contre je ne pense pas être amoureux de vous, parce que je ne connais rien à ce domaine.  
\- On est totalement les meilleurs ensemble.  
\- Akaashi..., commence Bokuto, et sa respiration se bloque quand ses doigts attrapent sa main. Je t'ai clairement demandé de sortir avec moi parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Ca ne va pas. Il préfère quand il est surexcité, quand il dit n'importe quoi, quand il a une grande gueule et que lui-même n'a pas besoin de parler. Ce Bokuto-là, qui le regarde très sérieusement, le destabilise un peu trop. Il faut qu'il dise quelque chose. Shirofuku lui a conseillé de parler sincèrement, non ? Il serait pathétique, s'il n'était pas honnête. Mais ça risque d'être au-delà de ses capacités d'éviter que Bokuto ne prenne trop à cœur ses paroles.

Akaashi expire longuement et regarde devant lui.  
\- Bokuto-san..., commence t-il en rassemblant toutes les gentilles choses qui lui viennent à l'esprit. J'aime bien passer du temps avec vous. Vous êtes un ami super. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous tenir la main, hier...

Il lui faut juste du courage. Et beaucoup de tact. Sauf que le tact, c'est quelque chose de compliqué.  
\- Je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir accepté de sortir avec vous. Je vous trouve carrément bien, comme petit-ami.

Un peu trop compliqué. Et la cloche indiquant la reprise des cours ne lui a jamais autant sauvé la mise qu'aujourd'hui.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé : c'est quoi l'énorme sac que vous avez avec vous ?, demande Akaashi à la sortie du club.  
\- Je t'ai amené les Dragon Ball., explique Bokuto, sur un petit nuage.

Ce midi, il a fini par faire sa déclaration à Akaashi, et Akaashi lui a dit plein de belles choses, et ce soir il va chez Akaashi, et Akaashi est son petit ami.  
Au final, sa journée est quand même vraiment bien.

\- Tout d'un coup ?  
\- Oui ! Comme ça tu ne seras pas frustré de ne pas avoir la suite quand tu t'y mettras !  
\- ... merci, j'y ferai attention.

Akaashi a l'air un peu songeur ce soir, mais Bokuto ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Peut-être que le garçon est un peu intimidé à l'idée d'inviter son petit ami ? En même temps, il y a de quoi être nerveux. Bokuto n'est pas sûr qu'il arriverait à garder son calme comme ça si Akaashi venait passer la soirée chez lui.

La chambre d'Akaashi est toujours plutôt bien rangée -très clairement mieux que la sienne, et sa maman n'est pas à la maison quand ils arrivent.

\- Je vous sers du thé ?  
\- Je veux bien, oui !

Bokuto s'assied par terre dans la chambre d'Akaashi, le dos contre le lit de son petit ami.  
La chambre de son petit ami.  
Le lit où son petit ami dort.  
Non, non, non, il ne faut pas qu'il pense à ça. Déjà ce matin avec le t-shirt il se sentait perdre pied.

Akaashi rentre à nouveau dans la pièce, pose un plateau avec deux tasses sur son bureau et en tend une à Bokuto.

\- Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à quand ?  
\- Oh, je ne sais pas, un peu quand je veux, je pense ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas dit à vos parents que vous veniez ici ?  
\- Euh, non. Je dois juste prévenir quand je ne mange pas à la maison.

Akaashi s'assied à côté de lui, sa tasse à la main, et Bokuto sent sa poitrine se comprimer. Il boit son thé très vite et repose sa tasse vide à côté de lui.  
Que font-ils d'habitude quand il vient ici ? Bizarrement, la seule activité qui lui vienne à l'esprit c'est de tenir sa main, et il est à peu près sûr qu'ils faisaient des tas d'autres choses intéressantes par le passé.  
Il a quand même très envie de lui tenir la main.

\- Akaashi ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je peux... te donner la main ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander la permission pour ça, Bokuto-san., dit Akaashi en lui tendant sa main gauche et Bokuto l'attrape de ses deux mains. Qu'est-ce que vous avez envie de faire ?

Akaashi est tellement adorable. Il sait totalement ce qu'il a envie de faire.  
Il a envie de l'embrasser, oui.

\- On pourrait jouer à Mariokart ?, propose-t-il, à peu près certain que ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait dire.  
\- Hm, bonne idée. Allons au salon, alors., dit Akaashi en se levant, tout en faisant très attention à laisser sa main dans celles de Bokuto.

Bokuto est extatique en s'installant dans le canapé à côté d'Akaashi, un peu moins en se rendant compte que tenir la manette implique de ne plus donner la main à son petit ami.

\- Un gage en trois ?, demande Akaashi de manière assez automatique en allumant la Wii-U. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'ils jouent, celui qui gagne trois parties de suite peut donner un gage à l'autre.  
\- OK., répond Bokuto, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il pourrait donner comme gage. Il a tout de suite des idées un peu tordues qui lui viennent en tête, en fait.

Et ça ne manque pas, il gagne les trois premières parties, haut la main.

\- Akaashi !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je veux..., commence Bokuto, se triturant les méninges pour ce qu'il veut demander. Ce ne serait pas très correct de demander quelque chose qui ait à voir avec le fait qu'Akaashi soit son petit copain.

Bokuto fixe intensément Akaashi, perd le fil de ses pensées, réalise que le garçon face à lui est maintenant son petit copain.

\- ... Bokuto-san ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Votre sourire me fait peur., dit Akaashi et Bokuto se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais fini sa phrase. C'est quoi mon gage ?  
\- Ah, oui ! Ton gage ! Ben... rapporte-moi un goûter, alors., dit Bokuto sur un ton qu'il espère très convaincu.  
\- Je vais voir ce qu'on a.

Bokuto pousse une longue expiration alors qu'Akaashi va à la cuisine. Comment faisait-il pour gérer ça, avant ? Il avait vraiment une volonté de fer.  
Akaashi revient avec une banane, une tablette de chocolat et un onigiri et pose le tout sur la table basse.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura quelque chose qui vous plait.  
\- Thank you ! C'est quoi, l'onigiri ?  
\- Quelque chose que vous aimez, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- ... tu sais ce que j'aime ?

Akaashi rougit légèrement, se rassied à côté de lui dans le canapé.

\- C'est du saumon. Je vous ai déjà vu en manger.

Bokuto attrape l'onigiri, commence à manger en observant Akaashi.  
Il serait incapable de dire ce qu'Akaashi aime manger ou pas. Il ne fait vraiment pas attention à ces choses-là. Pourtant, ça lui fait très plaisir qu'Akaashi connaisse ses goûts. S'il veut être un bon petit ami, il faut qu'il se rattrape sur ce point !

\- Et toi, tu aimes bien ?  
\- Oui, ça va.  
\- Moi je n'aime pas ceux à la prune., ajoute Bokuto.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre. Vos préférés sont aux oeufs de poisson., dit Akaashi comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- ... tu es trop fort !, dit Bokuto en engloutissant la fin de l'onigiri.  
\- ...... pas à Mariokart, en tout cas., répond Akaashi avec un sourire en coin en rattrapant sa manette et Bokuto l'imite.

Il gagne une partie de plus, mais Akaashi emporte la suivante et à partir de là le match est de plus en plus serré. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de parties et un changement de personnage qu'Akaashi finit par aussi réussir à gagner trois partes d'affilée.

\- Je n'aurais pas du prendre Luigi..., soupire Bokuto.  
\- Vous n'échapperez pas à votre gage avec des excuses., dit Akaashi en levant les sourcils.  
\- Bon, je suis à tes ordres !

Akaashi se met à rire et au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, dévoilant la maman d'Akaashi.

\- Je suis rentrée !  
\- Bonsoir, maman.  
\- Bonsoir, madame ! Désolé de m'imposer !, crie Bokuto en se levant du canapé.  
\- Pas de souci., répond la maman d'Akaashi en les rejoignant au salon. Keiji, tu as bien proposé à boire à ton invité ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu manges ici ce soir, Bokuto-kun ?  
\- Je ne veux pas déranger !  
\- Il n'y a pas de souci. Je vais aller à la cuisine et vous laisser le salon, vous pouvez retourner à ce que vous faisiez, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.  
\- On jouait à Mariokart, maman..., dit Akaashi sur un ton râleur, mais Bokuto n'est pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il a l'air un peu énervé. Bokuto aimerait bien que sa maman soit aussi cool que celle d'Akaashi.  
\- Oh, je peux m'incruster, alors ? Juste une partie ou deux ?

Voilà, exactement. Sa mère n'a jamais fait une partie de Mariokart avec lui. Akaashi ne sait pas la chance qu'il a.

\- Maman..., soupire Akaashi et sa mère répond par un sourire.  
\- Pardon. Je te laisse profiter de ton copain. Je vais faire le repas.

Elle quitte la pièce après avoir ramassé le chocolat et la banane qui traînent sur la table, et Bokuto est confus de leur intéraction.

\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'elle joue avec nous ?  
\- ... elle gagne tout le temps à Mariokart. Ce n'est pas drôle de jouer avec elle.

Akaashi choisit la prochaine course et relance le jeu, et Bokuto préfère se taire.

\- Bokuto-san ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- ... ça vous va si je vous donne votre gage plus tard ?


	11. Chapter 11

Pendant le repas, Akaashi ne sait pas vraiment où regarder, alors il fixe son poisson grillé comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue, tout en avalant un peu de riz.  
\- Madame, c'est vrai que vous êtes forte à Mariokart ? demande Bokuto.  
\- Je me débrouille pas mal, oui ! On peut dire ça comme ça.  
\- Ne l'écoutez pas, Bokuto-san. Vous allez vous faire rétamer si vous la défiez.

Typiquement la phrase qui va attiser la curiosité de son capitaine. Akaashi lève les yeux aux cieux. Il n'a pas les pensées bien claires, ce soir.  
\- Oh ! Il faudra que je revienne jouer contre vous. Si vous voulez bien, Madame !

Sa mère rigole et Bokuto a un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Viens quand tu veux, Bokuto-kun. Ca fait plaisir à Keiji !

Elle est vraiment obligée de dire ce genre de choses devant lui, n'est-ce pas ? Akaashi se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et clairement Bokuto est lui aussi mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû se douter que sa mère allait être insupportable. Depuis le temps qu'elle le tanne sur le fait qu'il n'a pas de petite-amie et qu'il pourrait quand même lui présenter quelqu'un. Maintenant qu'il a un petit-ami, il regrette un peu de lui en avoir parlé.

A sa demande, ils laissent sa mère débarrasser quand le dîner est fini, et Akaashi hésite un peu.  
\- Tu veux rejouer ? demande Bokuto avec enthousiasme en pointant le salon du doigt.  
\- Pas maintenant que je vous ai mis une raclée, Bokuto-san.  
\- Salaud, tu ne me laisses même pas me refaire ! J'espérais obtenir un deuxième gage, moi ! Je regrette un peu le premier...  
\- Votre goûter n'était pas bon ? demande Akaashi en levant un sourcil.  
\- C'était carrément délicieux !  
\- Vous vouliez me demander quoi d'autre, alors ?  
\- Chais pas, répond rapidement Bokuto, et Akaashi trouve qu'il a une expression bizarre sur le visage.

Finalement, ils retournent vers sa chambre, parce qu'Akaashi ne réussit pas à se décider sur quoi faire. Il trouve ça bizarre de trainer avec son petit-ami en présence de sa mère, comme si quelque chose le bloquait. Il a réfléchi toute la journée à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de concret, maintenant qu'il admettait à peu près que Bokuto et lui formaient un couple. Il trouvait la situation actuelle agréable, alors pourquoi pas en profiter à fond.  
\- Vous vouliez peut-être rentrer chez vous, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, réalisant qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé son avis.  
\- Non ! Je veux bien rester là. Je suis pas pressé !  
\- Vous avez prévenu chez vous ?  
\- Ouais. C'est pas la première fois que je squatte chez toi, ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter !

Ils se décident finalement à regarder un film, et Akaashi tend à Bokuto un coussin pour s'installer contre le mur. Leurs doigts se frôlent, et Akaashi trouve ça bizarre de noter ce détail. Ça leur arrive tout le temps, de se toucher la main, et même de se la tenir, ces derniers temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se met brusquement à trouver ça étrange ? Il s'installe en tailleur et prend machinalement la main de Bokuto dans la sienne avant de réaliser que c'était justement ce à quoi il venait de réfléchir.  
\- Ca va ? demande Akaashi pour normaliser la situation.  
\- … Nickel, répond Bokuto, et il sent ses doigts serrer les siens. Pas trop fort, cette fois.

Au milieu du film, Akaashi se tourne vers Bokuto. Son capitaine a bizarrement fait peu de commentaires sur le film, et pourtant il sait qu'il adore Toy's Story. Ils ont déjà vu les trois ensemble au moins une fois, avec des membres du club, chez Bokuto.  
\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?  
\- Non c'est bon ! Enfin sauf si tu tiens vraiment à te lever !  
\- Pas particulièrement.

Akaashi a un peu mal au dos comme ça. Il utilise sa main libre pour remettre mieux le coussin qu'il a dans les reins, et déplie ses jambes. Il ne reporte pas son attention sur le film, occupé à fixer ses doigts dans la main de son capitaine. Il aime vraiment lui tenir la main. C'est agréable, et puis c'est doux. C'est quelque chose d'inhabituel mais ça lui plait. Il lève les yeux vers Bokuto et remarque que l'autre garçon a les yeux rivés au même endroit.  
\- Vous voulez que je vous lâche, Bokuto-san ?  
\- Non, carrément pas ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'était une question idiote, je suppose.

Bokuto lui a dit le midi qu'il avait voulu sortir avec lui parce qu'il était amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête, en ressentant ça ? Akaashi trouve que son capitaine n'est pas comme d'habitude, depuis qu'ils sont revenus dans sa chambre. Il ne parle clairement pas assez. Il a peut-être envie de faire autre chose que regarder un film ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui proposer ? Il a bien deux DS, alors ils pourraient se remettre à jouer.  
\- Ah ! J'adore trop ce passage ! s'écrit soudain Bokuto. Il va sauter ! Classe… 

Akaashi n'a pas suivi mais la scène suivante lui rappelle ce qu'il a raté. Il a du mal à se reconcentrer sur la télé. Bokuto gigote à côté de lui et Akaashi devine qu'il doit lui aussi avoir besoin de changer de position. Il rabat ses jambes contre son torse et pose leurs deux mains sur le haut de son genou.  
\- Ce n'est pas très pratique, pense Akaashi à voix haute et Bokuto se retourne vers lui.  
\- Désolé ! dit-il en lâchant sa main.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez ?  
\- Tu n'étais pas à l'aise !  
\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, on pouvait rester plus ou moins comme ça.  
\- Akaashi, je t'ai raconté n'importe quoi tout à l'heure ! Je sais ce que je voulais te demander comme gage. Mais pas moyen que je te le demande en vrai ! Ah ! j'arrive pas à te mentir en même temps !

Il a les joues tellement rouges que même Akaashi peut deviner que ça doit avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il soit amoureux de lui. Il se repasse sa liste de "trucs de couples" en tête, et bloque sur un point. C'était peut-être ça ?

Il prend appui sur une main et se décale légèrement. Ca ne doit pas être si sorcier. Il y a des gens au lycée qui disent qu'ils font ça tout le temps.

Et quand ses lèvres touchent finalement celles de son capitaine, Akaashi se dit que ce n'est clairement pas aussi anodin que ce qu'il pensait. Le baiser dure moins de trois secondes, mais Akaashi sent son ventre se serrer. Il passe un doigt sur ses lèvres en se rasseyant contre le mur. Il y a un peu un monde entre ça et se tenir la main, non ? Il espère clairement que c'est ce que Bokuto avait en tête, parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne va plus savoir où se mettre.


	12. Chapter 12

Bokuto est à peu près certain qu'Akaashi vient de l'embrasser.  
  
A peu près certain, parce que son cerveau a arrêté de fonctionner et il a fait une toute petite crise d'apoplexie, donc il n'est pas certain à 100%.  
99,9%, on va dire.  
  
Akaashi s'est rassis à sa place. Il a la tête penchée, les sourcils légèrement relevés.  
  
\- C'était ça, que vous vouliez me demander ?  
\- Je. Non. Oui. Peut-être ? Je ne sais plus. Tu m'as embrassé ?  
\- ... vous avez besoin de poser la question ?  
\- C'était très court ! J'ai pu me tromper ! Tu as peut-être perdu l'équilibre et...  
\- Je n'ai pas perdu l'équilibre.  
  
Akaashi l'a embrassé.  
Volontairement.  
Au milieu de Toy Story.  
C'est son film préféré, maintenant, c'est certain.  
  
\- Vous n'en aviez pas envie ?  
\- Si ! Non ! Enfin, si, si, tout à fait. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout !!  
  
Ça fait deux jours qu'Akaashi est son petit ami. Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, qu'ils s'embrassent. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses. Mais ça lui fait tellement d'effet que Bokuto n'est pas certain de pouvoir survivre à autant d'émotions.  
  
\- Vous voudrez recommencer ?  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Ah, euh. Je ne sais pas. Je voulais dire, à l'occasion.  
\- Oui ! Sûrement ! Maintenant ça me va aussi, hein !  
  
Akaashi rigole doucement, se tourne à nouveau vers lui et cherche son regard.  Bokuto aime bien quand Akaashi le regarde comme ça. Ça lui retourne un peu l'estomac, mais ça le rend vraiment très heureux.  
En tout cas il n'a pas dit non au fait de s'embrasser à nouveau. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a bien aimé ? Ou que, comme Bokuto, il n'a pas totalement percuté et il voudrait bien recommencer pour bien intégrer ce que ça fait ?  
  
Bokuto se penche en avant, ferme ses yeux et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Akaashi. Elles lui semblent un peu sèches. Et très molles. C'est agréable, comme sensation. Il sent chaque battement de son cœur comme démultiplié mais est totalement présent, cette fois-ci.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écarte, fait un grand sourire.  
  
\- Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure !!, explique-t-il.  
  
Akaashi se contente de lui sourire, serre un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne et Bokuto se sent bêtement heureux.  
Il se rassied correctement, le plus proche possible d'Akaashi et se met à fredonner.  
  
\- Vous voulez arrêter le film ?  
\- Non., dit Bokuto, souriant. Non, c'est mon film préféré.

* * *

  
Bokuto se fait enguirlander en rentrant chez lui ("beaucoup plus tard que de raison", lui a dit sa mère)  et va de suite prendre son bain. Quand il revient dans sa chambre, il regarde son portable. Il a reçu plusieurs mails d'Akaashi.  
  
"J'espère que vous êtes bien rentré.  
J'ai commencé à lire Dragon Ball. C'est sympa.  
Est-ce que je peux vous appeler avant d'aller me coucher, comme hier ?  
(Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi le héros s'est transformé en singe géant.)  
(C'est un peu n'importe quoi, quand même.)"  
  
Bokuto fait un grand sourire et s'installe sur son lit avant de répondre.  
  
"Désolé, j'étais au bain, je n'ai pas vu tes messages. Je peux t'appeler ?"  
"Je vous appelle dans 2 minutes."  
  
Bokuto pose son téléphone à côté de lui, s'étire sur son lit. Son cœur se serre en pensant au coup de fil à venir. C'est peut-être un peu trop d'émotions pour lui, d'avoir un petit copain. Surtout un aussi cool et fort et classe et beau et intelligent qu'Akaashi.  
Son téléphone sonne et Bokuto décroche de suite.  
  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Non, non, bien sûr que non !  
\- Vous êtes bien rentré ?  
\- Sans souci !  
\- ... merci encore, pour les manga.  
\- Je suis content que ça te plaise.  
\- ...... Bokuto-san ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ca me fait plaisir de vous avoir au téléphone avant de dormir.  
\- Moi aussi ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour te revoir, tu sais !  
\- Merci. Passez une bonne nuit.  
\- Je vais faire de supers rêves, je le sais déjà ! Passe une bonne nuit aussi.


	13. Chapter 13

Akaashi est ennuyé, assez perdu et serait bien content de savoir pourquoi son cerveau travaille à ce point. A la base, il comptait faire plaisir à son capitaine, ne pas le rendre malheureux, et a priori, c'est assez réussi. Bokuto a l'air complètement satisfait de sortir avec lui, et c'est vraiment mignon à voir. Mais à la base, aussi, Akaashi se disait que de son côté, il ne ressentait rien de particulier, enfin disons, pas plus que d'habitude. La demande de Bokuto ne l'a pas brusquement transformé en amoureux transi, loin de là. Son but était juste… Akaashi se laisse retomber sur son lit. C'était quoi, au juste, son but ? Au fond, il n'en sait trop rien. Sauf que maintenant, il apprécie un peu trop la situation pour se leurrer complètement. Il doit bien ressentir quelque chose pour son ami.

Akaashi se frotte la tête et se lève rapidement, toujours en pyjama. Il attrape son ordinateur et le cale sur ses genoux en se rasseyant en tailleur sur son lit défait. Il est à peine cinq heures et il ne parvient plus à dormir. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de chercher si d'autres personnes sont vaguement dans son cas.

Il ne sait pas comment résumer la situation, et après avoir effacé sa phrase trois fois, écrit textuellement : "J'aime bien quand on s'embrasse et quand on se tient la main".

Le premier lien l'intrigue et le réconforte à la fois : "A 18 ans on ne sait rien". Et à 17 ans, on sait quoi ? Parce que lui, il est vraiment complètement paumé. Il clique et entame la lecture d'un roman amateur qui, assez curieusement, parle d'un lycéen amoureux d'un autre. Bon, d'accord, c'est super mal écrit, même lui peut le dire, et c'est concrètement assez mauvais, mais il dévore quand même les 127 pages en moins d'une heure pour savoir quel va être le dénouement. Il se retrouve un peu là-dedans, et il trouve l'histoire assez touchante.

Bon, par contre ce n'est pas exactement la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il va être six heures, et Akaashi se dit qu'il peut bien rester encore un petit quart d'heure sur son ordinateur. Il retourne sur sa recherche et clique sur le second lien : "Les mains aux fesses : entre mecs". Pourquoi est-ce que sa recherche ne sort que des résultats sur des couples de garçons ? Pas convaincu, il commence quand même la lecture et s'aperçoit vite que non, ça ne parle pas du tout de couples gays. Il n'en est d'ailleurs pas au stade où il s'agirait de toucher les fesses de Bokuto. Enfin, pas que ça le dérange, mais il n'en voit pas vraiment l'intérêt. 

Les liens suivants sont inintéressants et Akaashi décide de formuler sa recherche un peu différemment : "J'aime bien lui tenir la main, est-ce que je suis amoureux ?" Il n'est pas amoureux, mais ça pourrait l'aiguiller. Il ne s'aventure pas vers le premier lien – encore un roman ado ! – et descend sur la page. Ok… alors "On est amoureux quand on a envie de voir la personne tout le temps". Il a appelé Bokuto la veille au soir juste parce qu'il avait envie de l'entendre et de lui dire bonne nuit. Comme ça. Mais il ne trouvait pas ça bizarre jusqu'à maintenant. On est amoureux – il fait défiler la page – "Quand la personne te manque, tu la trouves mignonne, ton cœur bat quand son nom s'affiche sur ton téléphone"… Bordel, ce n'est pas être amoureux, ça, quand même. Et puis de toute façon, son cœur ne bat pas quand il voit son nom. Il bat quand il l'embrasse. "On est tout le temps heureux, on sourit tout le temps". Ce n'est pas son genre, ça, mais c'est clairement Bokuto. "Quand tu es amoureux, tu le sais, il n'y a pas de doute possible."

Akaashi clape son ordinateur et part de mauvaise humeur à la salle de bain. Ça ne l'aide pas du tout. Ca l'embrouille carrément. Et puis personne n'est dans sa situation. Il aurait dû chercher "Je sors avec un ami pour ne pas lui faire de peine". Ça, ça aurait été productif. Et à la réflexion, sans doute pas vraiment juste. Akaashi n'est pas complètement stupide. 

Il n'a pas tellement envie d'aller à l'entrainement aujourd'hui, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment il est supposé réagir avec Bokuto. Est-ce qu'il doit arrêter de réfléchir et faire ce qui lui semble être bien et agréable ? Est-ce qu'il doit lui laisser penser qu'il est amoureux de lui ? Est-ce qu'il doit essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressent ?

De retour dans sa chambre, il attrape son téléphone pour écrire à son capitaine.  
"Bokuto-san, je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin. Est-ce que vous m'en voulez si je ne viens pas au Club ?"

Une demi-heure passe sans que Bokuto ne réponde, et Akaashi devine qu'il doit être occupé à s'entrainer. Il s'en veut quand même un peu, mais se dit que ça lui laissera le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée.


	14. Chapter 14

Après une série de services, Bokuto essuie la sueur sur son front et lève la tête vers l'horloge du gymnase.  
7h10.  
Il jette un œil autour de lui pour vérifier que son vice-capitaine n'est pas arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'il a regardé, mais non. Même si Akaashi n'est en général pas aussi matinal que lui, Bokuto trouve tout de même son absence étrange. Il ramasse les ballons qu'il a servis, regarde une nouvelle fois l'horloge et passe au vestiaire.  
Il s'inquiète un petit peu.

Il sort son portable et voit qu'effectivement, Akaashi lui a écrit.  
Il ne se sent pas bien.  
Bokuto sent son cœur se serrer en lisant ça. Il veut l'appeler dans l'instant mais se retient. Si Akaashi n'est pas bien, il est probablement en train de dormir. Ce ne serait pas gentil de le réveiller par un coup de fil. Il va se contenter d'un mail (un seul, parce qu'il ne veut pas que le téléphone d'Akaashi fasse plein de bruit et le dérange).

"T_____T Je me disais bien que tu arrivais tard !! J'espère que tu vas vite aller mieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? La grippe ? La gastro ? Tes passes m'ont trop manqué ce matin alors je me suis surtout entraîné au service. J'en ai fait des supers beaux !! C'est dommage que tu ne les aies pas vus. En tout cas repose-toi bien, la santé c'est important ! Je m'inquiète un peu alors écris-moi quand tu vois ce message s'il te plaît."

Il a hésité à ponctuer son message d'un "Je t'aime" ou un "Je pense à toi" mais s'est ravisé parce que c'est tout de même un peu bête. Akaashi sait déjà qu'il l'aime et forcément il pense à lui, c'est évident.  
Il emmène tout de même son portable avec lui dans le gymnase, le pose sur le banc de touche pour pouvoir le consulter souvent.

\- Tu attends un coup de fil ?, demande Konoha, apparemment intrigué par son manège.  
\- Akaashi est malade. J'attends de ses nouvelles.

Amener le portable au gymnase était une très mauvaise idée. Bokuto ne peut s'empêcher d'aller le regarder toutes les deux minutes. Vers 7h40, il reçoit finalement un message d'Akaashi et laisse ses coéquipiers en plan.

"Je vais bien, j'étais juste un peu patraque au réveil. Je viens quand même à l'école, on pourra se voir plus tard. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété."  
"Pas de souci, je suis content si tu vas mieux !!!!!!!!"

Bokuto se décide à retourner au vestiaire, même s'il aurait eu le temps de s'entraîner encore un peu avant le premier cours. Pour une fois, il est prêt et en uniforme dix minutes avant le début des cours. Après avoir déposé son sac dans sa classe, il descend à l'étage des deuxième année pour voir si Akaashi est arrivé. Le lycéen n'est pas dans sa salle, mais alors que Bokuto s'apprête à remonter à l'étage des troisième année, il croise son petit ami dans l'escalier.

\- Bokuto-san, bonjour.  
\- Salut ! Tu vas mieux ?  
\- Hm, ça peut aller.

Akaashi a l'air fatigué, mais pas tellement plus que d'habitude. Il est peut-être resté un peu trop tard hier soir ? Ou alors c'est que le garçon a fait une nuit blanche à lire Dragon Ball. Il n'aurait pas dû lui prêter tous les tomes d'un coup.  
Bokuto lui fait un grand sourire pour l'encourager.

\- On se voit plus tard, alors ! Je suis content de t'avoir croisé !!  
\- Passez une bonne matinée.  
\- Ca va être dur, je commence par l'anglais et je suis vraiment nul, en anglais., explique Bokuto, dépité.  
\- Bon courage, alors., répond Akaashi en attrapant brièvement sa main, serrant ses doigts juste un instant.  
\- Merci !! Toi aussi !

Bokuto remonte dans sa classe en montant les marches quatre par quatre puis penche sa tête dans l'escalier pour voir s'il peut encore apercevoir Akaashi, mais celui-ci est trop loin pour être vu.

La matinée passe lentement. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur le cours d'anglais, pensant peut-être un peu trop à son petit ami. Le cours d'histoire qui suit n'est pas passionnant, mais il fait l'effort de suivre du mieux qu'il peut. Ce n'est pas facile quand il se dit qu'Akaashi n'est qu'un étage en-dessous de lui. Ce serait tellement bien d'être tous les deux à jouer au volley plutôt que d'être assis chacun dans sa classe.  
Quand la cloche de midi sonne, Bokuto laisse ses affaires en plan, attrape son bentô de suite et redescend l'étage plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Akaashi est déjà à la sortie de sa classe quand il arrive, son repas à la main.

\- On mange ensemble ?, demande Bokuto.  
\- Oui. Vous voulez aller où ?

Bokuto sort la clé du vestiaire de sa poche, la fait tourner autour de son doigt.

\- Ça te dit quelques passes ?  
\- On n'a pas accès au gymnase à cette heure-ci, Bokuto-san.  
\- Mais il y a des ballons au vestiaire, on peut juste faire quelques passes dehors.

Une fois arrivés au vestiaire, Bokuto se décide à juste enlever sa veste et sa cravate alors qu'Akaashi passe un t-shirt. Ils ressortent vite, trouvent quelques mètres carrés où ils ne dérangeront personne pour jouer. Ils ne font à peu près que se faire des passes en discutant, parce que sans filet et avec une seule balle, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Akaashi commente ses cours de la matinée et Bokuto fait très attention, parce qu'Akaashi ne parle pas tellement en règle générale, donc il essaie du mieux qu'il peut de ne pas l'interrompre et de retenir ce qu'il dit.

\- Bokuto-san, on va manger ?, finit par proposer Akaashi au bout d'un moment, attrapant le ballon.  
\- OK ! 

Les deux garçons retournent au vestiaire, et Bokuto réenfile sa veste et sa cravate avec dépit. Il préfèrerait passer l'après-midi avec Akaashi à jouer au volley ! La perspective de retourner en cours ne l'enchante guère…

\- Vous avez mal remis votre cravate., dit Akaashi et dans l'instant ses mains sont sur sa cravate, essayant de redresser le nœud. Une fois son travail fini, il redresse son regard vers Bokuto.

Akaashi reste très très proche et Bokuto sent son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Est-ce qu'il peut se permettre d'embrasser Akaashi à l'école ? Personne ne va venir dans les vestiaires à cette heure-ci mais c'est tout de même intimidant.  
Il se penche en avant, pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Akaashi un court instant et s'écarte à nouveau.

\- Merci. Pour la cravate., dit-il, les joues rouges.  
\- Je pense que ça méritait mieux que ça.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Votre cravate... elle était vraiment très mal mise., explique Akaashi en levant les sourcils.  
\- Euh… hein ?  
\- Je dis juste que ce n'est pas très cher payé, un petit baiser de rien du tout, pour tout le travail que j'ai fait.

Bokuto se sent à la fois pousser des ailes et devenir rouge comme une tomate.  
Il attrape la main d'Akaashi dans la sienne, regarde son petit ami avec attention. Akaashi n'est pas rouge du tout, n'a pas l'air intimidé par ce qu'il vient de dire. En même temps Akaashi perd rarement contenance, donc ça n'étonne pas Bokuto d'être le plus embarrassé des deux dans cette situation.  
Bokuto se penche à nouveau vers Akaashi, pousse une longue expiration avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses lèvres sont douces. Probablement encore plus qu'hier. Elles appuient sur les siennes et Bokuto sent le souffle chaud d'Akaashi sur son visage. La main d'Akaashi qu'il avait dans la sienne le quitte, mais dans l'instant Bokuto sent qu'Akaashi pose ses mains sur ses épaules alors que le lycéen se rapproche.  
Sans vraiment réfléchir, Bokuto passe ses bras autour de la taille d'Akaashi, l'attire encore plus près de lui, heureux de sentir la chaleur du lycéen tout contre lui. Il se sent perdre pied, mais ça ne le dérange bizarrement pas du tout.  
Les lèvres d'Akaashi s'entrouvrent sous les siennes et Bokuto sait précisément ce qu'il veut faire. Il attrape la lèvre inférieure d'Akaashi entre les siennes, la suce légèrement avant de la relâcher, glisse encore un baiser sur le coin de la bouche d'Akaashi avant de s'écarter, très légèrement.

\- Et là ça va, comme paiement ?, demande-t-il et il voit qu'Akaashi est enfin un peu rouge, aussi.  
\- Hm. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez de nouveau besoin d'aide pour votre cravate., répond Akaashi avant de poser un autre baiser rapide sur le coin des lèvres de Bokuto, puis de s'écarter.  
\- Je n'hésiterai pas. On va manger ? Je meurs de faim.  
\- Je vous suis., dit Akaashi en attrapant son bentô.

Bokuto ouvre la porte et est surpris de voir que des trombes d'eau déferlent à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore beau dix minutes plus tôt.

\- Je crois qu'on va manger dedans., dit Bokuto et Akaashi lui répond d'un sourire.

Il s'en fiche d'où il mange, tant qu'il est avec lui.


	15. Chapter 15

Quand il est arrivé au lycée et qu'il a immédiatement croisé Bokuto dans les escaliers, Akaashi s'est dit qu'il était en fait très heureux de le voir. Quand Bokuto l'a rejoint moins de trente secondes après la sonnerie, à la pause déjeuner, Akaashi s'est d'abord dit qu'il était carrément doué, et puis ensuite qu'il avait la classe. En jouant avec lui pendant un petit moment, avant de manger, ses doutes du matin se sont dissipés. Peu importe que l'on soit censé savoir si l'on est amoureux. Lui, il n'en sait rien, mais il constate qu'il adore juste être en compagnie de son capitaine. L'entendre le matin, le voir à midi, et se retrouver encore le soir. Passer le plus clair de son temps à deux, quoi. Et voir Bokuto heureux.

Il sent un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand Bokuto l'embrasse et voudrait que ça dure un peu. Il n'est pas spécialement calé en la matière – personne ne l'a jamais embrassé avant lui – mais Akaashi sent qu'il aimerait bien le toucher un peu plus. Il entrouvre ses lèvres pour mieux sentir son souffle sur lui quand il l'embrasse à nouveau, et l'haleine fraîche de Bokuto le ravit. Il aime bien ses bras qui le serrent, et il se colle pour se plonger un peu plus dans l'ambiance. C'est définitivement pas mal du tout. Et puis Bokuto sent bon.

La pluie n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, et Akaashi ne trouve pas ça plus mal. Il apprécie plus d'être ici qu'en compagnie d'autres personnes. Son bento est bon – sa mère a pu lui préparer hier, et elle est plus douée que lui. Il fait goûter un peu de sa salade à son capitaine.  
\- Je savais que ta mère était mieux que la mienne !  
\- Parce qu'elle cuisine bien ? Je suis sûr que la vôtre est douée aussi.  
\- Non, y a clairement pas que ça ! Ta mère joue aux jeux vidéo, et puis elle est super cool ! Je t'envie à fond.

Il sourit devant la tête que tire Bokuto.  
\- Quand est-ce que vous venez la défier, alors ?  
\- A Mariokart ? Ben quand ça l'arrange… Enfin, et quand tu veux me voir rappliquer chez toi, aussi, bien sûr.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous pouvez rappliquer chez moi quand vous voulez…

Akaashi constate que Bokuto rougit – à nouveau – et se demande ce qui lui traverse la tête à chaque fois que ça arrive. Par contre il se voit mal lui demander. Ils sont assis côte à côte sur le banc et Akaashi pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Bokuto et ferme les yeux un moment. Il sent son capitaine frissonner.  
\- Akaashi, je suis hyper content d'être là.  
\- Vous êtes toujours content d'être au club, Bokuto-san. C'est votre truc.  
\- Non mais je veux dire, là avec toi ! Sans personne autour, quoi. Pas juste dans les vestiaires.   
\- Mmh. Moi aussi je suis bien, là.

Ça lui fait bizarre de dire ça à voix haute. Ce n'est clairement pas son genre. Il soupire, et Bokuto lui prend la main.  
\- Bokuto-san, désolé d'avoir raté l'entrainement, ce matin.  
\- Aucun souci ! T'allais pas venir jouer si tu te sentais mal !  
\- J'aurais pu jouer, je suppose.  
\- Pas de souci ! T'as bien fait. Après tu serais pas venu à l'entrainement de ce soir, si tu t'étais forcé, alors moi je préfère ça ! Merci d'être venu au lycée. Ça me fait trop plaisir de t'avoir avec moi.

Bokuto est vraiment un garçon adorable. Il le savait déjà. Il est grande gueule, direct, ne prend jamais de pincettes, mais c'est ce qui a toujours fait son charme – ça et ses compétences de malade au volley. Mais avoir un petit-ami le rend encore plus attirant. Akaashi a l'impression que Bokuto n'ose pas trop faire de mouvements vers lui, qu'il se retient et ne fait pas la moitié de ce qu'il pense. Pour sa part, il est d'avis que quitte à en avoir envie, autant agir.

Là, maintenant qu'il a fini son repas, il voudrait bien recommencer à l'embrasser. Alors il relève sa tête, pivote vers lui, et Bokuto le suit. Il appuie l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son capitaine, l'autre sur le banc, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bokuto ferme les yeux, mais lui les garde ouverts un moment, jusqu'à trouver ça plus contraignant qu'autre chose. Ses doigts attrapent le tissu du pantalon de Bokuto et le serrent. Leur position n'est pas terrible, et quand Akaashi inspire un peu plus profondément que d'habitude, l'odeur de Bokuto le titille. Il voudrait bien pouvoir être plus près. Son cou lui fait un peu mal, et il se sent frustré. Il s'écarte, passe une jambe de l'autre côté du banc, et son capitaine en fait immédiatement de même, ce qui le fait sourire.  
\- Akaashi, j'aime bien quand tu souris, lui dit Bokuto, et Akaashi hausse les épaules.

Ils s'embrassent plus longuement et c'est définitivement plus agréable. Akaashi se demande pourquoi les mains de Bokuto restent plaquées sur le banc entre eux deux. Les siennes rejoignent les épaules de l'autre garçon, les pressent un peu, et quand Akaashi sent la langue de Bokuto s'insérer dans sa bouche, il s'écarte brusquement.  
\- Pardon ! s'écrit Bokuto. J'ai fait ça sans réfléchir.

Akaashi se sent rougir et se demande ce qui l'a dérangé. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir trois ans. Il a ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel. Son ventre s'est contracté d'une drôle de façon. Il n'est pas assez à côté de la plaque pour reconnaître qu'il a ressenti une légère excitation. C'est probablement tout à fait normal. Ou alors pas du tout. Ils n'ont pas fait grand-chose pourtant.  
\- Je suis désolé…  
\- Bokuto-san, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Ce n'était pas du tout désagréable.  
\- Ah ! Heu… Ok. Désolé, j'ai mal interprété alors.  
\- Vous voulez réessayer ?

C'est probablement la pause déjeuner la plus intéressante qu'il ait jamais eue. Akaashi est décidemment bien content d'avoir pris sur lui ce matin, d'être venu à l'école, et de pouvoir maintenant profiter de la présence de Bokuto. Il a très certainement eu raison d'accepter d'être son petit-ami. Parce qu'en toute objectivité, il se sent bien plus heureux en ce moment qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Quand il regarde l'heure sur son téléphone, un bon moment plus tard, Akaashi ouvre des yeux énormes.  
\- Bokuto-san… Je crois qu'on n'a pas entendu la sonnerie. On aurait dû retourner en cours il y a déjà un quart d'heure…  
\- Ah merde ! J'espère que j'avais pas de contrôle de japonais ! Attends… Non, c'est bon, c'est lundi. Je me serais fait défoncer… Désolé !!! C'est totalement ma faute.  
\- Bokuto-san, c'est clairement ma faute aussi. Vous ne m'avez pas kidnappé.

Bokuto éclate de rire, et Akaashi lui sourit. Du coup, ils ont encore une grosse demi-heure devant eux.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Tu t'es endormi à la pause-déjeuner ?, demande Shirofuku quand Bokuto revient à son bureau à l'inter-classe.  
\- Non, j'étais avec Akaashi et... on n'a pas entendu la sonnerie., explique Bokuto, légèrement rougissant.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant !  
\- La prof a vu que j'étais pas là ?

Bokuto espère sincèrement que sa prof de japonais ne l'a pas tilté, parce que c'est un vrai monstre et il sait très bien le sermon qu'il va prendre si c'est le cas.

\- Désolée de te le dire, mais ça se voit tout de suite, quand tu es absent. Ou présent. Enfin, tu ne passes pas inaperçu, comme garçon.

Bokuto pousse un long soupir. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se fera pas enguirlander avant lundi, ce qui est déjà ça. Il s'assied à son siège, pose son visage dans sa main et pense à Akaashi.  
Cette pause-déjeuner était juste magique. Akaashi était tellement mignon, et tellement gentil, et il a joué au volley avec lui, et l'a embrassé et... et quand ils se sont quittés dans le couloir des deuxième année, Akaashi lui a fait un petit sourire coupable qui était à croquer.  
Bokuto n'attend qu'une chose : être à l'entraînement du soir pour le revoir, et passer tout le temps qu'il pourra avec lui ce week-end.

\- Bokuto-kun, mon cours vous inintéresse à ce point ?, demande le professeur de sciences naturelles et Bokuto est tiré de sa rêverie.  
\- Euh non ! Désolé ! Je pensais à mon petit ami !!!

Toute la classe éclate de rire, et Bokuto réalise que ce n'était peut-être pas la réponse adaptée à faire un professeur.

\- Les enfants, on se calme. Je suis sûr que vous voulez tous savoir qu'est-ce qui est passé dans la tête du brave garçon qui a dit oui à Bokuto-kun, mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

La classe se met à rire plus fort et Bokuto se lève.

\- Hey !, se contente-t-il de dire, avant de se rasseoir, les bras croisés.

Si c'est comme ça, il boude. De toute façon personne ne le comprend.  
Sauf Akaashi.  
Parce qu'Akaashi est parfait.  
Et il ne se serait pas moqué, lui.  
Ou alors juste un petit peu. Et gentiment. Et il l'aurait consolé ensuite, parce qu'Akaashi sait toujours comment lui parler.

Le fou-rire généralisé se calme et la classe reprend. Bokuto essaie tant bien que mal de suivre les cours, mais ne manque pas de se faire appeler par le professeur à la fin de la classe.

\- Je sais ce que c'est qu'être un adolescent, Bokuto-kun, mais être dans une relation ne doit pas vous empêcher de vous concentrer sur vos cours.  
\- ... oui.  
\- Vous êtes en troisième année, les examens sont au tournant. Il faut que vous fassiez un peu plus d'efforts.  
\- Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira pas., promet Bokuto en s'inclinant.

Au final, Bokuto se retrouve à aller au club tout seul, les troisième année étant déjà tous descendus avant lui. Quand il arrive au vestiaire, trois autres garçons sont en train de se changer, mais Akaashi n'est pas présent.  
Bokuto sait qu'il a son tour de ménage, aujourd'hui, il lui a dit à midi. Il arrivera probablement d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Et c'est probablement mieux, parce qu'être dans ce vestiaire avec Akaashi -avec Akaashi qui enlève ses vêtements- lui aurait probablement fait trop d'effet. Déjà rien que repenser à ce qu'ils faisaient ce midi fait augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

Bokuto se change en quatrième vitesse, se dirige vers le gymnase.

\- ... de Bokuto.

C'est la voix de Shirofuku qui passe par la porte et Bokuto s'arrête, curieux d'écouter une conversation qui parle de lui.

\- Hm, ça m'a étonné aussi de la part d'Akaashi., dit Konoha et Bokuto tend l'oreille un peu plus.  
\- Tu sais, Akaashi m'a très clairement dit qu'il sortait avec Bokuto pour lui faire plaisir et qu'il n'était pas amoureux.

Bokuto sent ses pieds changer de direction, ses baskets heurter le sol à intervalles réguliers.  
Il ne veut pas être là, il n'a rien à faire là.  
Il ne veut plus jamais revenir ici.  
Il ne reverra plus jamais Shirofuku, ni Konoha, ni Akaashi d'ailleurs.

Il court, sort du lycée, fait encore 200 mètres avant de se rendre compte qu'il est en tenue de sport et qu'il a abandonné toutes ses affaires derrière lui.  
Tant pis. Il n'y remettra jamais les pieds de toute façon.

Il sent une larme couler sur sa joue et ralentit.  
Akaashi sortait avec lui par pitié.  
Pas parce qu'il l'aimait ou parce qu'il le trouvait cool ou quoi ce soit d'autre. Il sortait avec lui par pitié, parce qu'il est nul comme ça. De toute façon il sait bien qu'il est nul. Il n'est pas vraiment bon en cours, n'est pas beau garçon, agit de manière inconsidérée et est juste à peu près bon pour taper dans un ballon. Et encore, même ça, des fois, il n'y arrive pas correctement.

Bokuto essuie ses larmes et accélère à nouveau le pas. Il veut juste être chez lui le plus vite possible. La porte est close quand il arrive, mais heureusement sa mère est présente quand il sonne à la porte après s'être rendu compte qu'oublier ses affaires impliquait de ne plus avoir ses clés.

\- Kôtarô ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Et dans cette...

La mère de Bokuto s'interrompt, pose une main sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Bokuto sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau et ne peut s'empêcher de renifler. Quand sa mère le prend dans ses bras, il s'effondre en sanglots, dépité.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Bokuto-san n'est pas là ? demande Akaashi à un première année en pénétrant dans le gymnase.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu, Akaashi-sempai. 

Ce n'est pas normal. Bokuto est supposé être déjà en train de s'entrainer. Il a pourtant vu la porte de son casier entrouverte, dans le vestiaire. Akaashi retourne d'où il vient et constate que le sac de Bokuto ainsi que son uniforme sont bien dans son casier, que son capitaine ne ferme jamais quand il l'utilise.

Dans le gymnase, tout le monde a commencé à jouer, et toujours aucune trace de son capitaine. Il entend plusieurs de ses camarades s'étonner de ne pas le voir. Bokuto ne manque jamais un entrainement. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas là. 

Après une petite demi-heure, ne le voyant toujours pas arriver, Akaashi s'excuse en s'inclinant, expliquant qu'il doit sortir, et quitte le gymnase pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal du lycée. Aucune trace de son petit-ami à l'étage des troisièmes années. Ni dans son couloir à lui. Ni, bien entendu, dans les escaliers. Il retourne au vestiaire, attrape son sac dans lequel il range son uniforme plié, en fait de même avec celui de son capitaine et s'excuse à nouveau auprès de ses coéquipiers. 

Sur le chemin vers la maison de Bokuto, Akaashi essaie de le joindre sur son téléphone, mais constate très vite que celui-ci est resté avec le reste de ses affaires, puisqu'il en entend la sonnerie. Ce n'est pas du tout normal et Akaashi commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Il sonne, trépigne, hésite à sonner encore une fois, et sursaute quand la mère de Bokuto ouvre la porte.  
\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Madame, est-ce que votre fils est ici ? demande rapidement Akaashi en reprenant son souffle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il y a eu un problème, à votre club ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire !  
\- ... Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il a laissé toutes ses affaires au vestiaire, répond Akaashi, un peu rassuré, en montrant le sac de Bokuto à sa mère.  
\- Merci, Akaashi-kun. Tu veux le lui monter ?

Akaashi toque à la porte de Bokuto mais n'entend pas de réponse.  
\- Bokuto-san ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ?

Il y a un bruit de pas, mais celui-ci s'arrête, et Akaashi n'entend plus rien.  
\- Bokuto-san ? Est-ce que vous pouvez m'ouvrir ? Je suis inquiet pour vous.

La poignet de la porte s'abaisse et Akaashi retient un sursaut en voyant le visage en larmes de Bokuto. Il a déjà vu son capitaine pleurer, mais les yeux rouges qui le regardent n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qu'il a d'habitude de voir quand il est triste.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Il y a eu un problème cette après-midi ?

Akaashi pose le sac de Bokuto par terre et lui attrape la main, mais son petit-ami la retire brusquement.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir me voir. Je suis complètement nul. Je n'en vaux franchement pas la peine.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ?  
\- Laisse tomber, Akaashi. Tu ferais mieux de retourner t'entrainer. Ça sert à rien de m'attendre. Je ne remettrai pas les pieds au gymnase. Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi. Surtout toi.  
\- Bokuto-san, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? On a un match, demain. Vous pouvez me...  
\- Te fatigue pas pour moi. Vous vous trouverez un autre pointu. Moi je suis complètement, complètement nul.

Bokuto referme la porte de sa chambre et Akaashi reste blême. Il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il ne comprend ni pourquoi Bokuto n'est pas venu à l'entrainement, ni pourquoi il est si malheureux, ni pourquoi il vient de refuser son réconfort.

Il ne sait absolument pas comment il doit réagir, mais il ne compte pas le laisser en plan.  
\- Bokuto-san ! appelle t-il en frappant à nouveau à la porte. Ouvrez-moi, j'aimerais entrer. 

Un silence, puis Akaashi entend son capitaine renifler de l'autre côté de la porte.  
\- Bokuto-san... Est-ce que vous voulez au moins me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne comprends rien.  
\- Laisse tomber, Akaashi. J'en vaux pas la peine.

Il n'entend plus rien pendant cinq minutes, malgré ses tentatives de communication, et Akaashi rentre chez lui après avoir dit à Bokuto que son téléphone était de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'il l’appellerait.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Akaashi se dit qu'il aura peut-être plus de chance et, en tailleur sur son lit, toujours en tenue de volley, il appelle Bokuto. Aucune réponse. A aucun de ses trois appels. Il décide de lui envoyer un email, et quand il a fini, se laisse tomber en arrière sur son lit, anxieux et impuissant.  
"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je suis triste de vous avoir vu comme ça. J'ai passé un super moment à midi, et j'étais impatient de m'entrainer avec vous, ce soir. Est-ce que vous pouvez juste me dire si j'ai fait quelque chose ? Et comment je peux vous aider ?"

Akaashi a du mal à toucher à son assiette. Sa mère n'est pas là, et il ne sait pas avec qui il pourrait parler de la situation. Il jette le reste de son curry à la poubelle, laisse trainer sa vaisselle sale sur la table et retourne dans sa chambre. Aucune réponse à son email, et Akaashi retente sa chance avec un deuxième, puis un troisième message. Quand il entend sa mère rentrer, à onze heures passées, il se déshabille et se glisse sous la couette.

Il fait un bien piètre petit-ami, s'il n'est même pas fichu de réconforter Bokuto. Il n'a strictement aucune idée de si l'état de l'autre garçon est dû à quelque chose qu'il a fait, ou pas fait, et cela lui fait mal au coeur.


	18. Chapter 18

Quand Bokuto ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà haut et il n'a aucune idée de quand il s'est endormi ni de l'heure qu'il peut bien être.  
Ses yeux le font souffrir et il a mal à la tête.  
Il voudrait pouvoir dormir encore et encore, ne plus avoir à se soucier de rien. Ne plus penser à Akaashi, sur le pas de sa porte, l'air inquiet. Ne plus penser à Akaashi dans le vestiaire, en train de l'embrasser. Ne plus penser à Akaashi, les yeux baissés, alors qu'il lui avoue être amoureux de lui. Ne plus penser à Akaashi, la cuillère à la main, en train de lui dire que oui, il veut bien sortir avec lui.

Bokuto finit par se lever, passe à la salle de bain avant de descendre à la cuisine.

\- Tu vas mieux ?, demande sa mère et Bokuto aimerait que la maison soit vide, que personne ne puisse le voir.  
\- Hmmmm., répond-il, dans le vague.

Son estomac crie famine. Il n'a rien mangé depuis hier midi et se sent patraque.

\- Je t'ai emballé ton dîner d'hier, si tu as faim. Tu veux que je te le réchauffe ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demande sa mère en sortant l'assiette du frigo.  
\- Je suis nul.  
\- C'est l'interro de japonais, c'est ça ? Écoute, tu as eu une bonne note en maths, déjà, la semaine passée. On ne peut pas être le meilleur en tout.  
\- Moi je suis le plus nul en tout. Je suis nul en cours, et nul au volley, et de toute façon tout le monde se moque de moi.  
\- Je peux te dire que pour ce qui est d'exagérer tes malheurs, tu es loin d'être le plus nul., soupire sa mère en posant son assiette devant lui.

Bokuto a envie de pleurer à nouveau. Même sa mère se moque de lui, en fait. Il ne vaut vraiment rien.  
Elle est déjà gentille de lui faire à manger. Elle pourrait le foutre à la porte et le laisser à son propre sort, il ne mériterait pas mieux.

\- Kôtarô ? Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas gentil. Je suis sûre que ce qui t'est arrivé est important, vu comme tu es triste. Mais si tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est, je ne peux pas t'aider.  
\- ...... c'est un chagrin d'amour., dit-il, la larme à l’œil, avant d'entamer son plat.  
\- Tu t'es pris une veste ?  
\- ... je croyais qu'on était tous les deux amoureux, mais ce n'était que moi, en fait.  
\- Mon pauvre garçon. C'est bien normal d'être triste, tu sais. Ça finira pas passer..., dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Bokuto sent sa poitrine se comprimer. Il n'arrive pas à respirer tout à fait correctement. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait passer ? Il se sent tellement mal.  
Il finit son repas en silence et remonte dans sa chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas un match aujourd'hui ?, appelle sa mère derrière lui.  
\- Je n'y vais pas.  
_________________

Akaashi est passé à nouveau.  
Avant le match.  
Et après le match.  
Il l'a ignoré les deux fois.  
Son téléphone a beaucoup sonné, aussi, mais il s'est vite décidé à l'éteindre.  
Pas besoin de voir toutes les personnes qu'il est en train de décevoir. Pas besoin non plus de voir combien Akaashi sait jouer le petit ami parfait.

Le lendemain matin, Bokuto sent une espèce de lassitude l'envahir. Il n'a aucune envie de retourner au lycée le lendemain, ni même de sortir de chez lui, même si sa mère l'y pousse.  
Quand, de nouveau, on toque à sa porte, Bokuto se demande combien de fois il va devoir ignorer Akaashi avant que celui-ci ne se lasse. Sûrement pas beaucoup. Son vice-capitaine est bien gentil de faire un effort, mais Bokuto préfèrerait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Il paraît que ton équipe a gagné sans toi ?, demande la voix de l'autre côté de la porte et très clairement, ce n'est pas la voix d'Akaashi.

Bokuto se lève, va ouvrir. Kuroo est face à lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Yo. Tu as totalement oublié que je devais venir, hein ?, demande-t-il et Bokuto se souvient vaguement que, oui, il avait prévu de voir Kuroo aujourd'hui.  
Ce dernier rentre dans la pièce, va s'asseoir sur le lit et tapote à côté de lui, faisant signe à Bokuto de venir s'asseoir aussi. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as raté un service ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne serais jamais pris à la fac ?

Bokuto ne dit rien, mais va tout de même s'asseoir à côté de Kuroo. D'un côté, il a envie que le garçon parte, mais d'un autre côté, ça lui fait un peu plaisir que quelqu'un se soucie de lui.

\- Dis donc, ça doit être sérieux avec la tête que tu fais.  
\- ... hm. Je déprime un peu.  
\- C'est un bel euphémisme. Il faut toujours que tu en fasses plus que tout le monde, hein ?  
\- ... bah.  
\- Tu veux venir jouer ?  
\- Avec qui ?, demande Bokuto, qui ne voit pas trop ce que Kuroo espère faire à deux.  
\- Je sais que Yaku et Lev s'entraînent cet après-midi. Je peux probablement les rameuter. Et peut-être Kenma. Et puis tu peux appeler Akaashi et...  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi, non ?  
\- Pas Akaashi.  
\- Pas Akaashi ?  
\- Non, pas Akaashi., redit Bokuto sur un ton plus ferme.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?, demande Kuroo en levant les sourcils, un sourire plus grand que nature sur son visage.  
\- Rien. Il a été trop gentil.  
\- ... il va falloir m'en dire plus, là.

Bokuto pousse un long soupir. Peut-être que dire ce qu'il ressent lui permettrait de ne plus se sentir si mal.

\- Il a pris pitié de moi. Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, et il a dit oui. Mais pas parce qu'il était amoureux de moi ou parce qu'il en avait envie, juste pour ne pas que je déprime de me prendre un râteau.  
\- Hein ? C'est complètement stupide. Ca doit être un malentendu, non ?  
\- ... j'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi aurait-il eu envie de sortir avec moi, en même temps ?  
\- Bah, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que je suis un gros naze ?

Kuroo pouffe de rire et Bokuto se contente de lui taper dans le bras.  
Bizarrement, comme Kuroo se moque tout le temps de lui, ça fait moins mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Peut-être qu'il aime les gros nazes, hein...  
\- Je ne crois pas, non. Il m'a dit oui, a joué les amoureux toute la semaine, et avant-hier j'ai bien entendu qu'il avait dit à notre manager qu'il n'était pas amoureux et qu'il sortait avec moi pour me faire plaisir.  
\- Sans déc ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Ce garçon a un grain, c'est pas possible.  
\- En même temps, je ne lui reproche pas de ne pas m'aimer, hein. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt... Et puis, comme je déprime facilement il n'a pas osé m'envoyer bouler. Il a eu raison, hein, regarde, je l'ai appris et depuis je ne sors plus de ma chambre.  
\- Alors déjà, n'importe quoi. Il n'a pas eu raison. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. S'il t'a dit oui et qu'il ne le pensait pas, c'est lui qui est en tort. Seulement lui.  
\- Je..., commence Bokuto, mais il ne sait pas quoi répliquer à Kuroo.  
\- S'il t'avait clairement dit non, tu serais peut-être triste, mais tu n'aurais pas loupé un match ! Quand même ! C'est lui qui était incapable d'assumer, c'est tout. Je m'en vais lui dire deux mots.

Kuroo sort son portable, le met à son oreille après avoir soigneusement évité que Bokuto ne lui prenne des mains.

\- Non, ne lui parle pas !  
\- C'est le répondeur, de toute façon.  
\- Kuroo, lâche ça ! Ne dis rien !, dit Bokuto en tirant sur le bras de Kuroo qui tient le téléphone. Kuroo se contente de changer de main.  
\- Akaashi, je suis très déçu...  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite !!  
\- Je viens d'apprendre que tu es un petit enfoiré et...  
\- Kuroo, c'est faux ! Arrête !  
\- ... je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu as fait à Bokuto. Même moi qui suis un connard je n'aurais pas osé. Bokuto mérite bien mieux que toi.

Kuroo raccroche, se tourne vers Bokuto.

\- Ca fait du bien.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?????, demande Bokuto, éberlué.  
\- Parce que si tu n'es pas capable de lui dire en face qu'il t'a fait de la peine, je peux m'en charger. J'aime bien insulter les gens gratuitement.  
\- Il ne m'a..., commence Bokuto en voulant nier ce que dit Kuroo mais réalise que, si, Akaashi lui a causé de la peine. Ce serait faux de dire le contraire.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ne t'en mêle plus. Je lui dirai en face., dit Bokuto, sentant la colère monter en lui.  
\- On va jouer, alors ?  
\- Hm. Je me change et je te suis.

Kuroo se lève, lui fait un grand sourire et Bokuto sent son énergie revenir.  
C'est beaucoup plus facile d'être fâché que déprimé.


	19. Chapter 19

Le match était vraiment difficile. Akaashi a eu un mal de chien à se concentrer pour faire de bonnes passes aux attaquants de son équipe, et ses combinaisons étaient finalement vraiment mauvaises. Ils ont gagné de justesse, et il n'a pas écouté grand chose du debriefing. Bokuto a refusé de lui adresser la parole, ce matin. Il n'a répondu à aucun de ses appels, aucun de ses emails. Il ne compte pas le laisser faire, et est bien décidé à repasser chez lui dès qu'il en aura la possibilité.

Hors de question de le laisser déprimer dans son coin. Hors de question de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Personne dans l'équipe ne comprend pourquoi Bokuto les a lâchés, et même Akaashi a du mal à lui trouver une raison. Parce qu'il ne sait foutrement pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son capitaine.

Il se change rapidement, sans prendre le temps de se laver, et enfile son jersey. Il rejoint en courant la maison de Bokuto, toque une nouvelle fois à sa porte, salue une nouvelle fois sa mère qui l'accueille avec un sourire triste, et monte deux par deux les marches de l'escalier.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous ne pouvez pas rester là... Ça ne sert à rien de déprimer tout seul dans votre coin. Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me parlez pas.

Rien. Pas un bonjour. Pas une réponse. Même pas un bruit de pas. Bokuto l'ignore totalement. Quand il vient chez lui, quand il l'appelle, quand il lui écrit. Akaashi comprend rapidement qu'il a éteint son téléphone. Il lui semble clair que Bokuto ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Son compagnon de jeu. Accessoirement son petit-ami.

Sa mère essaie de le réconforter mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Son problème, c'est qu'il commence à vraiment en vouloir à Bokuto d'agir ainsi avec lui, sans aucune explication. Akaashi passe la soirée allongé sur son lit, le téléphone tout près, à réfléchir.

Et lorsqu'il se réveille, le lendemain matin, il comprend. Il n'y a qu'une explication possible au fait que Bokuto ne veuille plus lui parler. Une raison qui aurait pu le pousser à déprimer à cause de lui. Il ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais Akaashi n'est pas assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que son capitaine à dû entendre - ou comprendre - qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec lui. C'était forcément ça. Et il s'était monté la tête.

Ca, ou alors la situation n'avait juste rien à voir avec lui.

Il appelle. Sans succès. Il retente sa chance. Encore, et puis une autre fois, et cette fois-ci, au lieu de la sonnerie occupée, il tombe sur son répondeur. La voix enjouée de Bokuto lui redonne le sourire, et il essaie de réfléchir à toute allure à ce qu'il va pouvoir lui dire par boîte vocale interposée.  
"Bokuto-san, vous avez rallumé votre téléphone ? Je voudrais vraiment vous parler. Est-ce que vous êtes déprimé à cause de moi ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter, s'il vous plait ?... Je repasserai vous voir, tout à l'heure."

En raccrochant, Akaashi sursaute, parce que Bokuto a cherché à le joindre et cet imbécile vient de manquer son appel. Il hésite entre écouter son répondeur et rappeler dans la foulée, et opte pour la première solution.

La voix de Kuroo le surprend d'abord. Ensuite, ses paroles le blessent. Le garçon ne lui a jamais parlé sur ce ton. Personne ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais traité d'enfoiré. Il a une voix froide et posée, du genre qui vous flanque un coup dans le coeur. Akaashi a envie de pleurer. La voix de Bokuto derrière celle de Kuroo le conforte dans son idée : il a été malhonnête, et Bokuto l'a découvert. Il l'a rendu triste, déprimé, malheureux au point de ne pas jouer un match, et Akaashi regrette de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils de Shirofuku. Il est évident qu'il aurait dû lui parler avant que Bokuto ne s'en rende compte tout seul.

Akaashi ne passe pas chez son capitaine. Il est de toute façon en compagnie de Kuroo. Il craint presque de se prendre un poing dans la figure s'il s'y rend. Il se sent stupide, et terriblement malheureux. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition de Bokuto. Tous les deux auraient été beaucoup plus heureux s'il n'avait pas été débile à ce point.

Quand Akaashi rentre dans les vestiaires du club, le lendemain matin, il a des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Il n'a pas dormi cette nuit. Et puis il a pleuré. Et ce sont deux choses qu'il n'avait pas vécues depuis longtemps. Il salue un coéquipier, se change rapidement, et pénètre dans le gymnase. 

Bokuto est là. Il était persuadé qu'il ne le verrait pas non plus aujourd'hui. Il parle avec leur entraineur avec le sourire, et Akaashi sent son coeur se gonfler. Bokuto a retrouvé sa bonne humeur ! Il s'avance vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et déchante très vite devant le regard meurtrier que lui adresse Bokuto.  
\- Akaashi. Suis-moi dehors.  
\- Bokuto-san ?  
\- Maintenant. Faut qu'on retourne s'entrainer rapidement.

Son ventre le fait souffrir tellement il est crispé. Il a l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de son capitaine, mais ne l'a jamais vu, pas une fois encore, énervé contre lui. Et il ne sait pas s'il va savoir comment réagir à ce genre de situation.  
\- J'espère que t'es content, dit rapidement Bokuto, les mains dans les poches, un pied contre le mur du gymnase. Que t'as trouvé ça cool de me prendre en pitié. Que t'en as bien profité.  
\- Bokuto-san, est-ce qu'on peut discuter calmement ?  
\- Non ! Non, franchement pas, Akaashi. Je suis pas du tout calme. Je suis énervé ! Je te trouve vraiment nul. J'avais pas besoin de ta pitié ! Tu pouvais me dire directement le fond de ta pensée ! On était pas censés être amis ?  
\- Bokuto-san, je vous considère toujours comme mon ami. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous calmez juste un...  
\- Ferme-la, Akaashi ! crie Bokuto en frappant le mur.  
\- Vous vous êtes fait mal ?...  
\- Oui. Tant pis. Désolé, je ne voulais pas crier à ce point. Ca sert à rien...  
\- J'ai le droit de vous parler ?  
\- J'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Vraiment pas aujourd'hui ! Mais Kuroo a raison, vaut mieux que je te le dise en face : ce que t'as fait, c'était minable. Et ça me rend vraiment, vraiment triste. J'ai plus envie de te voir pour le moment. 

Bokuto se frotte le poing et retourne vers le gymnase sans rien ajouter. Ca ne va pas du tout. Ils doivent discuter. Il n'a pas envie qu'il s'en aille, pas comme ça.  
\- Bokuto-san ! Bordel, mais écoutez-moi ! Vous croyez pas que je suis triste moi aussi ?

Bokuto entre dans le gymnase et ferme la porte derrière lui.  
\- Merde ! crie Akaashi en sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux.


	20. Chapter 20

C'est dur.  
C'est dur de revoir Akaashi, c'est dur de lui parler et c'est dur aussi de l'envoyer bouler.  
Il a beau être triste et fâché, il doit se rendre à l'évidence : il est toujours amoureux. Et même s'il n'a pas envie de lui parler et encore moins envie de l'écouter, ses sentiments sont toujours là.

Il se fait engueuler par à peu près toute l'équipe pour le faux-bond de samedi et son silence depuis. Il se trouve une excuse et tache de mettre ça de côté. Il va s'entraîner d'arrache-pied, et oublier un peu ses malheurs.  
Jouer à côté d'Akaashi est difficile, mais pas impossible. Au moins le passeur a la présence d'esprit de ne pas essayer de lui parler pendant qu'ils s'entrainent.  
Après une séance plutôt satisfaisante, il monte en classe avec les autres troisième année.

Il avait pensé utiliser la première heure libre pour réviser pour l'interro de japonais, mais Bokuto doit s'avouer qu'il n'a pas du tout la tête à ça. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche, fait défiler la liste des appels en absence et les mails qu'il a reçus.  
La plupart viennent d'Akaashi. En même temps, Bokuto réalise qu'Akaashi n'avait au premier abord rien dû comprendre à sa déprime fulgurante.  
Il lit les messages de ses coéquipiers. La plupart datent du vendredi et du samedi, lui demandant où il est et certains essayant de le remettre de bonne humeur. Samedi Kuroo a écrit aussi, pour demander à quelle heure il devait venir et pourquoi Bokuto faisait le mort.  
Il ne reste plus que les mails d'Akaashi dans sa boîte. Est-ce qu'il a envie de les lire ? Bokuto sait que oui. Il en meurt d'envie. Il sait aussi que c'est probablement une mauvaise idée, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Maintenant qu'il a dit en face à Akaashi ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'agir, il peut bien faire ça.  
Tous les messages d'Akaashi sonnent particulièrement inquiets et sont touchants.   
Bokuto doit se rendre à l'évidence : même si Akaashi l'a trompé, même si Akaashi ne l'aime pas, il a pensé à lui tout le week-end. Même une fois le match fini.

Il pousse un long soupir, pose sa tête sur la table à côté du téléphone.  
Celui-ci se met à vibrer sous ses yeux.

"Bokuto-san, je viens manger avec vous ce midi. Si vous ne m'écoutez pas je ne vous ferai plus jamais de passe."  
"C'est moi le pointu et le capitaine ! Si tu ne me fais plus de passe, c'est toi qu'on virera de l'équipe !"  
"Probablement.", répond Akaashi. A ce moment la professeur de japonais entre dans la salle et Bokuto range son téléphone.

C'est la pire matinée de son existence. Après l'engueulade avec Akaashi, son coup de poing dans le mur qui le fait encore souffrir, il avait juste besoin de l'interro de japonais la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eue suivie du sermon de sa prof de japonais pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière le vendredi précédent.  
Le cours de sport qui suit est heureusement plus reposant, mais quand il remonte dans sa classe juste avant que la cloche de midi ne sonne, l'estomac de Bokuto se retourne dans son ventre. Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce qu'Akaashi a à lui dire.  
Ca ne peut que le rendre malheureux.

Il se lève en voyant le jeune homme à la porte, son bentô à la main, et le rejoint d'un pas lent.

\- Merci d'accepter de m'écouter, Bokuto-san.  
\- Je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré éviter ça le plus longtemps possible.

Les deux lycéens marchent en silence jusqu'à la cour du lycée, et Akaashi prend place sur un banc. Bokuto s'assied à côté de lui, ouvre son bentô, et entame son repas sans rien dire.  
Il a accepté d'écouter, après tout, pas de parler.

\- Bokuto-san, je... je suis vraiment, vraiment navré. Désolé. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas mais je m'excuse. Je ne voulais absolument pas vous faire souffrir.  
\- Ben c'est râté. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imaginais.  
\- ... je ne sais pas non plus. Je suis désolé. Des fois je réfléchis trop et je me fais des plans et... et ça ne marche pas comme prévu.  
\- Ce n'est pas une excuse.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'excuse. J'ai été nul, je sais, mais... enfin... même si je ne suis pas amoureux de vous, je voulais vraiment, vraiment vous éviter de souffrir.

Ca y est, il l'a entendu de la bouche même d'Akaashi.  
Il avait beau le savoir, cette non-déclaration est tout de même dure à encaisser.

\- Akaashi ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce week-end ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Réponds à ma question.  
\- Je... j'étais au match samedi, et j'ai fait mes devoirs. Sinon, pas grand-chose. Enfin, j'ai surtout pensé à vous. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas réussir à vous faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, et je me suis beaucoup inquiété. Puis quand j'ai compris que c'était à cause de moi, je... je n'avais plus la force de rien., dit Akaashi et une larme s'échappe de son oeil.

Bokuto a le coeur qui se comprime en voyant ce spectacle. Il n'a jamais vu Akaashi pleurer. Il n'imaginait pas le voir pleurer un jour, d'ailleurs.  
Savoir qu'il a pleuré à cause de lui... pour lui... c'est tout de même un peu rassurant. Ça veut bien dire que le garçon n'en avait pas rien à faire de lui.

Akaashi détourne le regard, essuie sa joue et Bokuto se rend compte de ce à quoi ressemble Akaashi ce matin. Il a les yeux terriblement cernés, le teint blafard et il est encore moins coiffé que d'habitude.  
Le week-end n'a pas été facile pour lui non plus.

\- ... pardon., ajoute Akaashi, serrant sa boîte à bentô encore fermée entre ses doigts.  
\- Raaa, c'est bon. De toute façon comment veux-tu que je reste fâché contre toi ?  
\- Vous me pardonnez, alors ?  
\- On va dire que oui. T'as l'air d'avoir déjà assez souffert de ton erreur comme ça.  
\- Merci.  
\- Akaashi ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je sais que je réagis toujours au quart de tour... en bien ou en mal... mais n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses. On est amis, hein.  
\- Là je pense que... je suis très heureux de vous entendre dire ça.

Bokuto pousse un long soupir.  
Voilà. C'est terminé.  
C'est un peu comme s'il avait demandé à Akaashi de sortir avec lui et qu'il s'était pris un râteau tout de suite, en fait.  
Ça aurait pu être plus simple, sûrement.

Il tourne son regard vers Akaashi, lui sourit du mieux qu'il peut.  
Akaashi essuie à nouveau le coin de ses yeux, lui sourit en retour.

... si au moins maintenant il pouvait ne plus être amoureux de lui, ce serait mieux, quand même.


	21. Chapter 21

Akaashi se retient de s'endormir pendant ses cours de l'après-midi. Il pose très discrètement sa tête dans sa main, ferme les yeux de temps à autre, et fait mine de prendre des notes. Il a demandé à son voisin de le réveiller s'il s'endormait, et de bien vouloir lui prêter ses cours en fin de journée. Il est complètement épuisé. Heureusement, contrairement au matin, il a l'esprit beaucoup plus serein.

Il réalise à peu près que la conséquence directe de sa discussion avec Bokuto est que leur relation reprend là où ils l'avaient laissée une petite semaine plus tôt. Ils redeviennent amis, et puis coéquipiers. Au moins, Bokuto lui reparle et est même allé jusqu'à lui sourire. Il devrait être content de la situation. Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, mais Akaashi se force à s'arrêter de penser à Bokuto. Il est exténué. Il a certes fait une nuit blanche la veille, mais elle suivait directement deux nuits durant lesquelles il n'avait que peu dormi. Il tergiverse sur la situation depuis vendredi soir, et il a impérativement besoin de dormir. Il ne sait même pas comment il va survivre à deux heures d'entrainement après les cours et songe qu'il s'écroulera peut-être au beau milieu du terrain.

Peut-être que quelqu'un prendra soin de lui, alors. Akaashi soupire et lève les yeux sur sa professeur d'anglais. Il est sûr que son cours doit être passionnant.

Quand Akaashi passe sa tenue de volley, il s'étire de tout son long. Il se frotte le visage et se donne deux claques pour reprendre contenance. L'entrainement est affreux. Déjà, il n'arrive honnêtement à rien et se trouve pathétique. En plus, il voit bien que quoi qu'ils en aient dit, l'ambiance entre Bokuto et lui n'est plus tout à fait la même. Il a hâte de rentrer, et dès que l'entrainement s'achève, il se précipite au vestiaire, se change en quatrième vitesse, et quitte le club après avoir salué Bokuto d'un petit sourire.

C'est totalement nul.

Akaashi se réveille en sursaut et réalise qu'il s'est endormi sur son lit. Un œil sur son téléphone lui indique qu'il est vingt heures passées. Il a super faim, mais se sent un peu mieux. Il va à la cuisine, reste dubitatif devant le curry préparé la veille par sa mère, et attrape une boîte de ramen instantanées dans un placard. Ses baguettes à la main, Akaashi se vautre sur sa chaise d'ordinateur et navigue un petit quart d'heure sur un forum qu'il suit de plus ou moins près. Il a mal à la tête mais ça passe le temps. Il ne sait franchement pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. Il n'a ni envie de sortir de son sac les cours de son camarade pour les recopier, ni envie d'attraper un livre, et certainement pas de continuer les Dragon Ball que Bokuto lui a prêtés. Ce dont il a envie, en fait, c'est d'appeler son capitaine et de parler comme ils le faisaient encore quatre jours plus tôt.

Il attrape son téléphone et hésite un moment avant d'envoyer un email à Bokuto.  
"Bokuto-san, est-ce que je peux vous appeler ?"

Comme ça au moins, il sera sûr de ne pas se prendre un vent si l'autre garçon ne répond pas à son appel. Une courte minute plus tard, son téléphone vibre et il s'empresse de lire la réponse de Bokuto.  
"Ok."  
\- Bokuto-san… Bonsoir, désolé, je ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Je ne t'aurais pas dit ok sinon. Je traine devant la télé.  
\- Vous regardez quoi ?  
\- Un anime pas très intéressant… Et toi ?  
\- Rien de spécial. Je suis devant mon PC. Je me suis endormi en rentrant. L'après-midi était super dure.   
\- Pareil ici.

Un blanc s'installe, et Akaashi se dit que ce n'est pas commun entre eux. Bokuto a toujours quelque chose à dire. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'a appelé. Il voulait surtout entendre sa voix.  
\- Bokuto-san, je suis vraiment content qu'on puisse se reparler.  
\- Ouais… Moi aussi. C'était naze, de te faire la gueule. Enfin, justifié, mais super naze.  
\- Pardon de vous avoir fait du mal.  
\- … Tu m'as déjà dit ça. T'as continué Dragon Ball ?  
\- Pas encore. J'essayerai la semaine prochaine.  
\- Attends, tu ne peux pas laisser ça en plan aussi longtemps ! Tu veux pas savoir la suite ?!

Il lui a dit qu'il devait être honnête avec lui, alors Akaashi doit commencer tout de suite.  
\- Si, mais ça me fait un peu trop penser à vous.  
\- Ah… Je pourrais te dire que tant mieux, parce que je suis un mec génial et que penser à moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais bon… Enfin, t'as le droit d'associer Dragon Ball à moi, parce que c'est hyper classe !  
\- Bokuto-san… On déjeune ensemble, demain ?  
\- Je sais pas. J'ai prévu de manger avec des potes de ma classe.  
\- Ok, tant pis. On se voit à l'entrainement.  
\- Ouais. Bonne nuit, Akaashi.

Il raccroche avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit aussi. Son cœur lui fait mal, et pour s'éviter une nouvelle vague de déprime, il éteint son ordinateur et s'enroule sous la couette. Ce qui ne marche évidemment pas du tout.

A la pause-déjeuner du lendemain, Akaashi ne sort pas de sa classe. Il avale son bento et trouve qu'il a moins de goût que d'habitude. Sa mère a fait quelque chose de plus simple, apparemment. Un groupe de gens de sa classe parle fort et rigole à côté de lui, et Akaashi met son casque sur ses oreilles pour éviter d'avoir à entendre leur discussion. Deux amis lui ont proposé de manger dehors, mais il a poliment refusé. Il n'a pas envie de discuter, ni de parler de ce qui le travaille. Le temps ne passe pas, alors il pose sa tête sur ses bras et essaye de somnoler.

Bokuto a super bien joué, ce matin-là. Bien mieux que lui, même si son niveau s'est amélioré, depuis le désastre de la veille. Son capitaine est redevenu le joueur classe de d'habitude. Il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur et casse de nouveau les oreilles de l'équipe. Tout redevient comme avant, autour de lui, mais Akaashi se rend compte que de son côté, il va de plus en plus mal. Il n'a pas goût à grand-chose, à peine à jouer au volley. Il évite de consulter son téléphone pour ne pas s'attrister de ne pas avoir d'email de Bokuto. Il écoute à moitié ses cours, alors qu'il est d'ordinaire plutôt studieux. Il a envie de retrouver un peu de vitalité. Il n'a peut-être jamais été le roi de la joie de vivre, mais avant, au moins, ça ne le dérangeait pas. 

Quand l'entrainement se termine, Akaashi traine un peu dans les vestiaires. Il range quelques affaires qui s'amassent depuis quelques temps dans son casier, et n'écoute pas les conversations autour de lui.  
\- Akaashi, tu veux venir aussi ? demande soudain Bokuto, et Akaashi se tourne vers lui.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Faire un karaoke avec nous.  
\- … Non, merci. Ça ne me dit pas.

Il finit de ranger rapidement et quitte le vestiaire après avoir salué ses coéquipiers.  
\- Hey ! l'interpelle Bokuto alors qu'il quitte le gymnase. Attends, Akaashi.   
\- Mmh ?  
\- … Ca va ?  
\- Je suppose.

Être honnête avec lui.  
\- Non, ça ne va pas.  
\- Tu es malade ?  
\- Je suis fatigué et je ne me sens pas bien. Ma journée était pourrie. Et ma pause déjeuner longuissime.  
\- Tu as mangé où ?  
\- Dans ma classe, répond Akaashi en haussant les épaules. Et vous ?  
\- Je suis sorti avec des potes, mais j'ai aussi fini en classe. Leur conversation me saoulait.  
\- Vous auriez pu déjeuner avec moi, à ce compte-là, Bokuto-san.  
\- T'aurais voulu ?  
\- Je vous l'ai demandé hier, non ?

Il a envie de rentrer. Il n'a pas envie de s'énerver, mais il n'est pas dans son état normal.  
\- Désolé. Je ne savais pas si tu me demandais ça par habitude.  
\- Je vous demandais ça parce que j'avais envie de manger avec vous. Ça me plaisait bien, de manger avec vous le midi, Bokuto-san. Bon, je vais rentrer, à demain.  
\- Akaashi ! l'appelle Bokuto en le retenant par le sac. On redevient amis, on a dit, hein ? Je passerai te chercher demain midi. Je ramènerai quelque chose à bouffer.   
\- Ok…, répond Akaashi avant de s'éloigner.

C'est vraisemblablement le point le plus positif de sa journée.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, constate Bokuto en voyant arriver Akaashi à la porte de sa classe à midi.  
\- Je suis encore un peu crevé, je dois dire.  
\- Tu veux manger où ?  
\- Un endroit pas trop bruyant, plutôt. La cour arrière ?, propose Akaashi, et Bokuto se met à rigoler pour toute réponse.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?  
\- Tu veux manger dans un endroit pas trop bruyant et tu choisis de manger avec moi ?, demande Bokuto en se pointant du doigt, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Vous c'est pas pareil., dit Akaashi en le regardant.

Bokuto accompagne Akaashi jusqu'à la cour arrière, trouve un mur où s'adosser et ouvre son repas. En plus de son bentô, il a ramené un paquet de chips qu'il place entre Akaashi et lui.  
\- Sers-toi, hein., dit-il après en avoir attrapé une poignée.  
\- Merci. C'était bien le karaoké hier ?  
\- A fond ! Mais Sarukui chante vraiment comme un pied. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je n'aime pas vraiment chanter.  
\- Mais c'est pas ça l'intérêt du karaoké !  
\- Ah ?  
\- Ben non, c'est de passer un moment cool avec ses potes !  
\- ... si vous le dites.

Bokuto attrape une nouvelle poignée de chips, regarde Akaashi, les sourcils relevés.  
\- Moi je suis sûr que tu chantes bien., finit-il par dire, parce qu'il a toujours trouvé qu'Akaashi avait une très jolie voix.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que je chantais mal, j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça.  
\- C'est bizarre.  
\- Je suis sûr que vous, vous cassez les oreilles de tout le monde, par contre., dit Akaashi avec un petit sourire et Bokuto lui donne un coup d'épaule.  
\- Hey ! Comment tu parles à ton sempai ?  
\- Je suis même à peu près certain que Shirofuku-sempai baisse le son du micro à chaque fois que vous chantez.  
\- Elle te l'a dit ? C'est pas cool !

Akaashi se met à rire et Bokuto se sent vraiment bien. Malgré l'incident de vendredi, il a l'impression d'être un peu plus proche d'Akaashi qu'avant. Et même si c'est un peu douloureux, c'est aussi particulièrement agréable de faire rire le garçon qu'il aime.  
\- Elle ne m'a rien dit, j'ai deviné tout seul.  
\- Elle se venge parce que je pique sa nourriture pendant qu'elle chante. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la qualité de ma voix.  
\- Je parlais plutôt du volume., dit Akaashi et au moment où il dit ça sa main va piocher dans le paquet de chips où la main de Bokuto est déjà présente.

Bokuto écarte sa main brusquement, fait tomber le paquet de chips dans son mouvement.  
\- Pardon., dit Akaashi.  
\- C'est rien, j'ai juste été surpris., répond Bokuto en commençant à ramasser les chips éparpillées par terre.

Il s'en veut de réagir ainsi. Ce n'est rien, des mains qui se touchent. Surtout involontairement. Il ne veut pas être mal à l'aise avec Akaashi pour ce genre de choses.

Alors qu'il a quasiment fini de ramasser son bazar, la main gauche d'Akaashi vient se poser sur le dos de sa main droite, à cheval entre le poignet et la main. Bokuto sent sa respiration s'arrêter.  
Ça, ce n'est pas un contact involontaire.  
Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut ignorer.  
\- Ça va, votre main ?, demande Akaashi sur un ton soucieux. Ça n'a pas une joli couleur.  
\- C'est pas agréable mais ça va.

Bokuto aimerait qu'Akaashi lâche sa main.  
Ou pas. Il voudrait plutôt qu'il la garde dans la sienne pour toujours.  
Mais si ce n'est pas son intention, il préfèrerait qu'il la lâche, en fait.

\- Vous avez mis quelque chose dessus ?, demande Akaashi sur un ton très sérieux, mais sa main reste fixée à la sienne.  
\- Nan, c'est bon, ça passera.  
\- Vous devriez, pourtant., ajoute Akaashi et sa main quitte doucement celle de Bokuto, ses doigts s'attardant une seconde sur son poignet.  
\- Je suis solide, t'inquiète pas.

Bokuto est un peu perturbé par ce contact.  
C'est agréable de ne plus être fâché avec Akaashi, et c'est agréable de passer un moment avec lui, mais s'il se retrouve à penser aux trois jours où il était son petit ami, Bokuto n'est pas certain de comment il va tenir.

Avoir la main d'Akaashi attraper la sienne, c'est un peu le paradis, mais c'est quelque chose qui appartient au passé, maintenant. Il ne sait pas gérer ça si Akaashi n'est pas son petit ami.  
\- Vous voulez goûter mon repas ?, propose Akaashi en tendant sa boîte à bentô et Bokuto ne sait pas non plus comment gérer cette proposition.  
\- Euh... ok. Merci.

Il attrape un morceau de porc pané avec ses baguettes, le met en bouche.  
Il ne pourrait même pas dire si c'est bon ou mauvais tellement sa poitrine se compresse.

Il a dit à Akaashi qu'ils étaient à nouveau amis. Il ne peut pas vraiment lui dire deux jours plus tard que ça lui fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, de le voir si attentionné envers lui.  
\- Ça vous plait pas ?, demande Akaashi, les sourcils relevés et Bokuto ne sait pas comment tourner ça.  
\- Je... pardon, c'est un peu difficile pour moi. De manger, comme ça, avec toi.  
\- ... vous êtes encore fâché, c'est ça ? Je comprends...  
\- Non, c'est pas ça ! Je... je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis juste... enfin...

Bokuto triture sa cravate, regarde partout ailleurs qu'Akaashi. C'est bizarrement beaucoup plus dur que la première fois.  
\- ... je suis toujours amoureux de toi., finit-il par dire, doucement.

Akaashi ne dit rien, reste immobile à regarder son bentô.  
\- Et je suis bien avec toi, hein ! Juste... un peu trop bien, quoi., continue Bokuto, pas certain que ce qu'il dit ait du sens.  
\- ... je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre comment quelque chose peut-être à la fois difficile et bien, je crois.  
\- C'est comme un match très disputé ! Tu es heureux d'être là, et de donner ton maximum, et de faire de supers actions. Mais en même temps c'est dur, et chaque point perdu te fait un peu déprimer...  
\- Passer du temps avec moi c'est comme un match difficile, alors ?  
\- Voilà. Je passe un bon moment. Mais c'est fatiguant.  
\- C'est une analogie... particulière.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce que veut dire "analogie"., avoue Bokuto et Akaashi reste immobile une seconde avant de pouffer de rire.  
\- ... c'est quand on compare deux situations qui se ressemblent.  
\- ......... tu n'avais pas besoin de te moquer., dit Bokuto, en croisant les bras, adoptant une moue boudeuse.  
\- Quand même, il n'y a que vous pour tout rapporter au volley.  
\- Désolé d'être simple d'esprit.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça., dit Akaashi avant de faire une légère pause. Vous savez, Bokuto-san, c'est dans les matchs difficiles que vous êtes le plus classe.


	23. Chapter 23

Il n'a pas su quoi répondre quand Bokuto lui a dit qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui, alors il a vaguement éludé le sujet pour s'éviter de raconter n'importe quoi sans se préparer avant. L'approche physique n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, vu comment son capitaine a réagi quand il lui a pris la main. Non, clairement, la meilleure solution serait de lui dire ce qu'il a dans le cœur. Mais seulement quand il sera prêt. Seulement quand ses pensées seront assez ordonnées pour lui parler de façon non détournée. Il est évident que tourner autour du pot comme maintenant n'est pas une solution adaptée.

Akaashi soupire et commence à griffonner sur sa feuille de cours. Bokuto lui a dit qu'il l'aimait toujours. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il accepterait de sortir à nouveau avec lui s'il le lui demandait ? Sans doute pas. Bokuto ne voudrait pas souffrir à nouveau. Et puis d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il devrait le lui proposer ? Akaashi ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans son esprit un long moment. Il se sentait bien, lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était assez génial de discuter tout le temps, de voir Bokuto chez lui ou dehors. Et puis tout de même, c'était fantastique de lui tenir la main. Et de l'embrasser. Surtout, de l'embrasser. Il a envie de recommencer ça. 

Est-ce qu'il a le droit d'être égoïste en voulant être son petit-ami sans être amoureux de lui ? Bokuto est un garçon intègre, loyal, entier. Il le voit mal accepter une relation si tout ce qui intéresse Akaashi c'est de l'embrasser. Non, pour le convaincre, il faudrait qu'il lui dise qu'il aime être avec lui.

Sauf qu'il pourrait être avec lui en tant qu'ami. Ça ne change rien à son problème…

Ce n'était pas sur sa liste, de se faire plaquer. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû y songer avant ? Certainement. Il n'a récolté que ce qu'il a semé. Mais il ne trouve pas ça très juste. La situation ne lui plait pas du tout. Mais mince, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ou faire pour être de nouveau son petit-ami ? Akaashi n'a pas envie de se contenter de la situation actuelle. Parce qu'elle est bizarre, pas naturelle, et pesante.

Les discours préparés en avance, ça n'a jamais été son truc. Il n'arrive à rien, depuis une heure qu'il y pense. Alors tant pis, il essayera d'être honnête en direct.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Akaashi se hâte d'attraper son sac dans lequel il a déjà rangé toutes ses affaires et court jusqu'à l'étage des troisième année. Il attend Bokuto au niveau de l'escalier.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Akaashi ?  
\- Bokuto-san, vous pouvez m'accorder un peu de temps avant le club ? Je voudrais vous parler, et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je vais réussir à changer d'avis.  
\- Je ne sais pas si les autres vont apprécier qu'on se pointe à la bourre.  
\- Peu importe, c'est vous le capitaine.  
\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Je croyais que t'étais un gars sérieux ! lâche Bokuto en rigolant, mais Akaashi voit bien qu'il n'a pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise.

Ils descendent les trois étages et Akaashi fait signe à Bokuto de le suivre. Il a le cœur qui s'emballe et l'estomac noué, mais il essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir. Quand ils arrivent sur une pelouse un peu à l'écart du monde, Akaashi laisse tomber son sac et s'assoit en tailleur par terre, les mains sur les cuisses. Il regarde Bokuto, qui reste debout, et au bout de quelques secondes, son capitaine s'installe à côté de lui, une jambe repliée.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous m'avez dit que je devais être honnête avec vous parce qu'on était amis.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Je ne suis pas honnête, en ce moment. Enfin… pas vraiment. J'essaye de vous faire passer un message, mais ça ne fonctionne pas du tout.  
\- C'est quoi, ton message ?  
\- Je voudrais passer du temps avec vous.  
\- Enfin, ça, tu me l'as déjà dit hein… On a mangé ensemble tout à l'heure.  
\- J'ai pas envie que ce soit bizarre, entre nous. Vous ne trouvez pas que quelque chose cloche ?  
\- Akaashi, désolé mais je ne sais franchement pas quoi te dire d'autre ! Moi, j'arrive pas à être comme avant. C'est carrément pas simple d'être juste ton ami, quand tu décides qu'il faut que tu sois tout le temps collé à moi !  
\- Je sais. Mais Bokuto-san, je n'ai pas envie d'être votre ami, moi.   
\- Ah. Ok, merci…, commence Bokuto en se levant, et Akaashi se dit qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Bokuto part toujours au quart de tour.  
\- Rasseyez-vous, demande Akaashi sur un ton agacé.  
\- Viens pas me donner d'ordre maintenant, Akaashi ! Tu me balances que tu veux plus être mon ami, mais moi, j'ai pas à t'écouter !  
\- Je voudrais sortir à nouveau avec vous, reprend rapidement Akaashi en levant les yeux sur Bokuto. Je ne veux pas être votre ami. Je veux qu'on ressorte ensemble.

Il y a un long silence, et Akaashi sait pertinemment qu'il doit enchainer sur autre chose. N'importe quoi qui justifie ce qu'il vient de demander.  
\- J'aimais bien être votre copain.

Bokuto reste silencieux et se triture les mains. Il fixe l'arbre à côté d'eux.  
\- Moi aussi, figure-toi…  
\- Ce que je veux dire, Bokuto-san, ajoute Akaashi en se levant, c'est que j'ai envie que ça recommence comme la semaine dernière. Je voudrais que vous soyez d'accord.

Il avance sa main pour la poser sur son bras, mais s'arrête au dernier moment. L'approche physique n'était pas une bonne idée à midi.  
\- Je comprends rien, murmure Bokuto. Je comprends franchement rien à ton attitude ! redit-il plus fort.  
\- Bokuto-san, je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureux de vous. Mais malgré tout, ça fait des jours que je me dis que j'ai envie d'être votre petit-ami. Je sais que c'est complètement stupide. Mais je n'arrive pas à vous sortir de ma tête. Là, en fait, j'ai envie de vous prendre la main…

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se rassoit par terre.  
\- Ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je dis… Moi, je ne comprends rien à ce que je ressens. Ce que je sais là, c'est que ça ne va pas. Je ne me sens pas bien depuis vendredi. Franchement, j'avais mal au cœur de vous voir malheureux, mais j'ai encore plus mal au cœur de ne plus pouvoir vous coller comme avant.

Bokuto finit par se rassoir et le regarde avec des yeux un peu tristes.  
\- J'aime pas du tout te voir malheureux, moi… Mais… Rha, merde, écoute, je sais pas ce que je dois te dire, Akaashi.  
\- Bokuto-san, est-ce que je peux vous prendre la main ? S'il vous plait ?

Bokuto acquiesce de la tête et Akaashi prend dans la sienne sa main blessée.  
\- Je vous mets de la crème, tout à l'heure…  
\- Elle va bien, je t'ai dit. Fais pas gaffe, si elle tremble.  
\- Bokuto-san… J'ai envie de vous embrasser. J'ai vraiment envie de vous embrasser. Vous me manquez.   
\- Akaashi… Je sais que je suis un mec stupide hein. Je suis pas doué pour plein de trucs, mais y a quelque chose que je pige pas du tout. 

Il serre un peu sa main et Akaashi sent son poids sur l'estomac s'alléger.  
\- T'as envie de m'embrasser.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Mais tu m'aimes pas.  
\- Je vous aime énormément, Bokuto-san.  
\- Tu viens de me le répéter, quand même ! T'es pas amoureux de moi. Pourquoi tu veux m'embrasser ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Super…

Il y a un long silence, mais Akaashi ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Il demande finalement :  
\- Est-ce que vous pouvez réfléchir à ce que je vous ai demandé, ou bien vous m'envoyez tout de suite balader ?

Akaashi entend Bokuto prendre une grande inspiration et il lui répond sans le regarder.  
\- … Ok. Je veux bien y réfléchir.


	24. Chapter 24

Bokuto est un garçon simple.  
Logiquement, si le garçon dont il est amoureux lui demande de sortir avec lui, il devrait accepter direct, sans se poser de question.  
Mais on lui a demandé de réfléchir, et il va faire l'effort de le faire.

Bokuto suit Akaashi vers le vestiaire, les mains dans les poches, et ils arrivent alors que la plupart de leurs camarades sont en train de finir de se changer. Bokuto range ses affaires dans son casier, fait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses yeux se diriger vers Akaashi en train d'enlever son uniforme.

Il passe un short et un t-shirt, enfile ses protections et ses baskets et fait deux trois flexions avant de se diriger vers le gymnase. Pour l'instant : volley-ball. Bokuto n'a jamais été doué pour se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va commencer.  
Malheureusement, voir Akaashi à chaque exercice fait qu'il ne se concentre pas vraiment sur le volley, mais plutôt sur son ami. A chaque fois qu'Akaashi apparaît dans son champ de vision, celui-ci est en train de le regarder et si d'habitude, il apprécie l'attention, aujourd'hui, c'est plus bizarre qu'autre chose. (Pourtant, il doit admettre qu'Akaashi n'a pas le choix que de le regarder, s'il veut lui faire des passes.)  
Il demande vite à arrêter les matchs d'entraînement, s'éloignant pour s'entraîner au service. Le mouvement répétitif le calme doucement et Bokuto se vide complètement le crâne.  
Après avoir utilisé tous les ballons de son panier, il se dirige de l'autre côté du terrain, va ramasser tout ce qu'il a envoyé. Shirofuku le rejoint, l'aide à remettre les ballons dans le panier.

\- Tu es en froid, avec Akaashi ?, demande-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Tu le regardes bizarrement, ce soir.  
\- Hm. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais déjà son petit copain, hein.  
\- C'était la semaine dernière, ça.  
\- ... ça devient très dur à suivre, ton histoire. Vous êtes plus ensemble, alors ? C'était ça, ton caca nerveux de ce week-end ?  
\- Je t'ai entendue, quand tu as dit à Konoha qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi., explique Bokuto.  
\- Mince. Pardon. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, maintenant.  
\- Pour moi, c'était évident que s'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir avec moi. Mais apparemment si. Je comprends pas trop, je dois dire..., soupire Bokuto.  
\- Bah, s'il a envie de sortir avec toi, et toi t'as envie de sortir avec lui, pourquoi tu dis pas oui ?  
\- Mais il m'aime pas.  
\- Sincèrement, pour te supporter autant qu'il le fait, il doit quand même sacrément t'apprécier, hein. Ou alors tu crois que c'est juste physique ? Enfin, si c'est juste physique, il a grave besoin de lunettes.  
\- Eh, oh, ça va, oui ? Si c'était pour venir me dire que je suis insupportable et moche, tu pouvais me laisser tranquille.  
\- Rô, pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu hésites. Tu te trouveras pas un autre copain aussi mignon, hein.  
\- C'est pas comme si je cherchais un copain, tu sais. Je suis juste amoureux de lui.  
\- Ben dis-lui oui et arrête de faire ta drama queen.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand ça l'intéressera plus d'être avec moi ? Le jour où il tombera amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- T'as qu'à le faire tomber amoureux de toi.

Bokuto cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.  
C'est vrai ça. S'il veut qu'Akaashi reste avec lui, il n'a qu'à faire des efforts. Il n'a qu'à être le meilleur petit ami du monde et puis voilà.

\- Akaashi !!, crie-t-il à travers le gymnase.

Son vice-capitaine se retourne, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe.

\- C'est oui !!!, ajoute-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	25. Epilogue : Akaashi

\- Bonjour, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi avec un grand sourire en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Salut ! Désolé, chuis en avance !  
\- Pas de souci. Entrez.  
\- Bonjour, Bokuto-kun ! Bienvenue ! lance sa mère en arrivant dans le couloir. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es prêt pour notre partie ?  
\- Maman ! 

Sa mère rigole, et Akaashi tend la main pour récupérer la veste de Bokuto.  
\- Ca va Keiji, je plaisante. Je ne compte pas vous importuner.  
\- Bonjour Madame ! Je veux bien jouer, moi, enfin... tout à l'heure ? Si vous voulez !  
\- Je ne bouge pas tout de suite, alors faites-moi signe si ça vous dit de jouer, les garçons, reprend sa mère avant de retourner au salon.

Akaashi accroche la veste de Bokuto à un crochet et reste un instant à le regarder sans rien dire. Il est vraiment heureux de le voir. Et ça a l'air réciproque. Il lui sourit, et se trouve complètement idiot. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il sourit aussi souvent ?  
\- Vous voulez qu'on aille dans ma chambre ?  
\- Cette question ! répond Bokuto, et Akaashi lui prend un instant la main avant de la lâcher.  
\- On prend quelque chose à boire ?  
\- Je veux bien ! Je suis venu en courant, du coup j'ai super soif...

Sa cannette de soda à la main, Bokuto semble hésiter sur où s'assoir, et quand il s'apprête à se mettre par terre, Akaashi le retient par la manche.  
\- Vous pouvez venir avec moi sur mon lit, Bokuto-san.  
\- Ouais... Je suppose que je peux faire ça...

Bokuto a les joues rouges mais s'assoit contre le mur à côté de lui. Akaashi hésite entre se coller contre lui, lui prendre la main, s'appuyer sur sa cuisse, ou carrément l'embrasser. Il repense au baiser qu'il a donné à Bokuto à la fin de leur entrainement, mercredi. Il avait senti toute la pression sur ses épaules le quitter. C'était juste parfait. Sûrement un peu maladroit - il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, et puis leurs dents s'étaient heurtées - mais vraiment parfait.

Il opte finalement pour lui caresser la joue.   
\- T'as vraiment aucun mal à faire ça, hein...  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Moi j'ai le cœur qui tambourine à mort ! explique Bokuto sans se tourner vers lui, rabattant ses jambes contre lui. Comment tu fais ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Ça vous dérange ?  
\- C'est pas ça du tout. Je suis hyper intimidé...  
\- Vous êtes mignon comme ça, en fait, dit Akaashi en rigolant.

Bokuto se retourne soudain vers lui et lui attrape le poignet.  
\- C'est franchement pas juste. 

Il l'embrasse sans prévenir, juste en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et Akaashi ferme les yeux. Lui aussi, il a le cœur qui bat vite.   
\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? demande Akaashi quand Bokuto se remet contre le mur.  
\- Parce que je suis le seul des deux à être intimidé !  
\- Heureusement, sinon on ne ferait rien du tout. Comptez pas sur moi pour ne pas vous toucher, Bokuto-san. Vous avez dit oui, maintenant.

* * *

Bokuto a emmené sa 3DS avec lui, et il montre pendant une bonne demie heure le nouveau jeu de baston Dragon Ball qu'il s'est acheté.  
\- J'ai continué, au fait, dit Akaashi, la tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.   
\- Tu vois, j'avais raison ! C'est génial, hein ?  
\- Mmh. C'est un très bon manga. Par contre Bokuto-san, vous allez vous faire rétamer, si vous ripostez pas vite, là... 

Bokuto perd sa partie, clape sa console et la range dans son sac.  
\- Vous avez emmené vos affaires, du coup ?  
\- Heu... Oui ? On avait pas dit que je restais dormir chez toi ?  
\- Si. Si... je demandais juste pour être sûr.  
\- T'as plus envie ? Je peux rentrer, hein !  
\- Racontez pas n'importe quoi... Je suis super content que vous restiez dormir. En plus, faut que je vous donne votre gage.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Votre gage. Pour Mariokart, la dernière fois ?  
\- J'avais totalement zappé ! C'est quoi ?  
\- Vous verrez ça plus tard.  
\- Akaashi !!  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'as vraiment méchant, en fait. Pourquoi je suis amoureux de toi ?  
\- Je sais pas. Vous me l'avez pas dit, Bokuto-san, répond Akaashi en embrassant Bokuto sur la joue.  
\- Oh... Mmh...  
\- Ca vous dit d'aller au salon ? Si vous voulez affronter ma mère, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Elle doit partir dans peu de temps...  
\- Ouais ! A fond ! Je veux bien faire ça !

Sauf qu'il se fait battre à plate couture, comme Akaashi s'en doutait, et que ça ne lui plait pas.  
\- Vous devez m'accorder une revanche, Madame !  
\- Tu reviendras une autre fois.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment balèze ! Vous ne voulez pas convaincre ma mère de jouer aussi ? 

Sa mère rigole et se lève rapidement.  
\- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Je rentre un peu tard. Keiji, tu viens une seconde ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Akaashi dans l'entrée pendant que sa mère enfile ses chaussures.  
\- Ce que je te disais l'autre fois, à propos de mon autorisation, tu l'as. Mais je compte sur toi pour te comporter de façon réfléchie ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Je t'ai laissé de quoi vous protéger, dans le tiroir de la salle de bain.

Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout d'actualité. Ca lui avait peut-être traversé l'esprit. C'était très certainement sur sa liste. Mais il ne l'avait pas programmé ! Akaashi ne sait pas quoi répondre et regarde sa mère quitter leur appartement. Pour le coup, là, il est complètement intimidé lui aussi.  
\- Tu reviens pas ? demande Bokuto après un bon moment.  
\- Heu... Si. Vous avez faim ?  
\- Ouais !

Et Bokuto se lève rapidement du canapé pour le suivre dans la cuisine.  
\- Ma mère a préparé quelque chose..., commence Akaashi avant de repenser à tout ce que sa mère a en effet préparé.

Il ne va pas réussir à le regarder dans les yeux, avec ça en tête. Il va pourtant bien falloir, parce qu'il ne compte pas être mal à l'aise avec lui ce soir. Bokuto s'approche de la casserole sur le feu éteint et fait tourner la cuillère en humant le repas. Il a l'air super heureux. Il a l'air super heureux depuis des jours, en fait. Et Akaashi se dit qu'il adore le voir ainsi, tout excité et amoureux de lui. Parce que lui aussi, décidément, il l'aime vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Je nous sers deux bols et on va se regarder un film, Bokuto-san ?  
\- Nickel ! Ça me va nickel ! répond Bokuto en lui souriant.


	26. Epilogue : Bokuto

Bokuto parcourt des yeux la DVDthèque d'Akaashi. Il ne connait pas la plupart des titres et hésite. D'un côté ça lui dit bien de voir un film qu'il n'a jamais vu, mais de l'autre, il sait qu'il va avoir du mal à bien se concentrer sur l'histoire avec Akaashi à côté de lui.  
Surtout si Akaashi s'assied aussi près de lui que tout à l'heure, et le touche comme tout à l'heure.

Il opte tout de même pour un film qu'il ne connait pas et le ramène au salon, alors qu'Akaashi vient de poser le repas sur la table basse.

Le canapé est très confortable et Bokuto s'assied en tailleur dans le fond, son bol à la main, alors que son petit ami lance le film.

\- C'est le héros ?, demande Bokuto après une minute de film.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et ça, c'est le méchant ?, redemande Bokuto, approximativement deux minutes plus tard.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de regarder pour savoir ?  
\- Si tu as déjà vu le film, tu peux bien me le dire.  
\- Oui, c'est le méchant.  
\- Il est classe. J'aime bien. Il fait des arts martiaux ? Il a une tête à faire du kung-fu.  
\- Chuteuh. Mangez votre repas avant que ça refroidisse.  
\- ... j'espère qu'y aura des combats., dit quand même Bokuto avant de se remettre à manger.

Il laisse Akaashi tranquille, finit son repas et se demande s'il peut aller se resservir.

\- Vous en voulez plus ?, demande Akaashi en voyant Bokuto reposer son bol sur la table basse.  
\- Ah, euh, s'il y en a encore, oui, je veux bien.  
\- Je vous cherche ça.

Akaashi se lève, et Bokuto regrette instantanément sa présence à côté de lui.  
C'est étrange, tout de même, d'être amoureux.  
Il sait bien qu'Akaashi sera de retour dans une minute, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste de le voir s'écarter.  
Par réflexe, il attrape le poignet du garçon, l'attire à lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci !, dit-il en se sentant rougir. Il doit avoir l'air bête, mais c'est pas grave. Akaashi aussi a l'air un peu stupide comme ça et ça lui va plutôt bien.

Le deuxième bol est plus vite fini que le premier, et quand Akaashi revient d'avoir desservi la table, Bokuto est heureux de le sentir s'asseoir tout près de lui. Akaashi pose sa tête sur son épaule et attrape sa main et Bokuto sait que ça va devenir de plus en plus dur de se concentrer sur le film. Les cheveux d'Akaashi sentent bon. Sa main est chaude. Son genou est en contact avec sa cuisse. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe à l'écran.

\- Bokuto-san ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Vous regardez le film ou je peux vous embrasser ?

N'ayant pas vraiment envie d'avouer qu'il ne sait déjà plus où en est le film, il s'écarte légèrement pour pouvoir se pencher sur Akaashi, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes une seconde.  
Akaashi se redresse, se rapproche un peu plus et passe une main dans sa nuque, l'attire à lui pour un baiser plus franc. Il écarte ses lèvres, approfondit de suite le baiser, et Bokuto fait de son mieux pour rendre la pareille et ignorer les battements de son cœur qui frappe de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. La deuxième main d'Akaashi se pose sur son t-shirt, descend doucement sur le tissu et Bokuto se sent suffoquer.  
Juste un peu.  
Il ne survivra pas à la nuit.  
Probablement même pas à la soirée.  
Mais c'est tellement bon...

Bokuto se tourne plus franchement vers Akaashi, lui donnant meilleur accès et est surpris de sentir sa main attraper la sienne. Bokuto s'écarte légèrement, pour voir ce que son petit ami est en train de faire, et constate qu'Akaashi place sa main à la limite entre son t-shirt et son pantalon, à un endroit où quelques centimètres de peau affleurent. La peau d'Akaashi est brûlante sous ses doigts et la sensation est terriblement excitante. Bokuto caresse doucement la peau nue et Akaashi pousse un long soupir.  
Il est juste méga trop beau.  
La main de Bokuto glisse sous le t-shirt, découvre un peu plus de peau, et Akaashi l'embrasse à nouveau, se collant plus à lui.  
C'est... un peu trop. Et pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire en venant ici ce soir.  
Comment va réagir Akaashi s'il découvre qu'il est excité par la situation ?

La respiration de Bokuto s'accélère et il s'écarte d'Akaashi, récupère sa main.  
Il sait que ses joues sont cramoisies.

\- Ça ne vous plaisait pas ?, demande Akaashi en se radossant à côté de Bokuto.  
\- Si... si. Un peu trop, en fait. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire., explique Bokuto en changeant de position.  
\- Vous préférez qu'on regarde le film ?  
\- Si tu veux bien. Pour le moment. Je... le temps de me calmer.  
\- Je peux rester contre vous ?  
\- Hm.

Akaashi attrape la télécommande pour remettre le passage où ils en étaient avant l'interruption puis revient vers Bokuto. Il soulève son bras, vient se placer tout contre lui et Bokuto se sent particulièrement bien, comme ça.  
Il ne suit pas particulièrement le film, parce que son esprit est ailleurs, à se dire combien il aurait eu tort de ne pas être redevenu le petit ami d'Akaashi, et à combien le garçon est gentil et prévenant et mignon et sexy.  
Quand le film se termine, Bokuto est un peu triste de sentir Akaashi s'écarter. Le garçon se lève, lui tend la main pour que Bokuto le suive.

\- On va dans ma chambre ?, propose-t-il et Bokuto se lève à son tour.

Les deux garçons empruntent le couloir et Akaashi s'arrête à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Bokuto-san ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai trouvé votre gage.  
\- Je t'écoute., répond Bokuto, sérieux, prêt à faire tout ce qu'Akaashi lui ordonnera.  
\- J'aimerais que vous me rapportiez ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir de la salle de bain.


End file.
